Look around you, they are everywhere
by theblackrose666
Summary: After their championship against Boris and his organization , the Bladebreakers need to rest and mostly kai! So Mr.Dickinson paid them a trip to Norway in a old castle but this castle hide a deep and terrible secret and Kai will find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Lots of my favorite horror's movie inspired me for this story! I hope (again) you will enjoy it, well if you love ghost story I think you will like this story! The characters have the same looks like season 3 (G-Revolution) and the scene takes place in Norway and it's after "G-Revolution". The principal character (always was) is Kai! I just want to say that it will be scary! _

Look around you, they are everywhere …

Chapter 1:

**The little boy was near his mother's bed, he was crying, he took his mother's hand and he said:**

"**Mommy, mommy! Answer me please!**

**The women opened her eyes and touched the boy's face.**

**_Oh, sweethearts don't cry! Everything will be okay! Don't worry! I will just leave for a while! **

**_ Where mommy? I need you? Don't leave me!**

**_Oh, I will not leave you honey! I will just go somewhere in piece, somewhere beautiful!**

**_I don't want you leave mommy!**

**_Don't worry I will be always with you!**

**_How mommy?**

**The women took the little boy's hand and said **

**_I will be always with you right here (she shows her heart) in your heart! When you need me I will be with you! You just need to think of me and call me and I will be with you!And the women took off her necklace and gave to the boy.**

**I know that necklaces are for girls but I gave this for you, to have a picture of me a memory! Your father gave to you a blade but me I give this because with this necklace all your fears will go! **

**_Oh, thank you mommy! I will take care of it I promise! I love you mommy! Said the boy with a big smile **

**The women did a smile too and touched once again the boy's face and said with a deep last breath: **

**_I love you Kai! Don't forget me! **(_Oh god I am crying!) _

_Kai, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! Screamed Tyson

Kai opened his eyes, Tyson was near him.

_Are you okay dude? Why are you are crying?

_Hum, I don't know… Tyson would you please get out off me you suffocated me!

_euuu, yes sorry come on, you need to take a shower now or we will be late!

_ What for?

_Kai wake up! We have an appointment with Mr. Dickinson!

_Ah, yeah okay I am coming!

A few minutes later, in Tyson's dining room. Max, Ray, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary were eating their breakfast and Kai arrived.

_Good morning Kai! You want something to eat? Asked Hilary

_No, I am not hungry!

_Kai don't be silly! The doctor said that you must eat something on breakfast! Tyson said

_OKAY, fine I will! Kai took a toast with butter and jam and then he drunk tea.

_okay everybody! Let's go! Mr. Dickinson is waiting for us! Kenny said

At Mr. Dickinson's office.

_Hello everybody! I have a surprise for all of you and mostly for you Kai! I think after this championship all off you need to rest for the next one!

_ what do you mean Mr. Dickinson?

_ it's very simple Tyson, I reserved holidays, two weeks for all of you and with all my charges! It will be in a big and old castle out of nowhere, very isolated, with anybody around but just nature!

_ that sounds cool! Where is this place? Ray asked

_ far far away from here!

_RUSSIA! Max screamed

_ For god sake no! Tyson said

_ don't worry, Tyson it will in Norway! So what do you think?

_GREAT! LET'S GO THEN!

_Tyson, I am not asking you! I am actually asking to Kai!

_Kai, why always him! It's not fair!

_Well, first Tyson because Kai is the captain of the team and secondly because after his fight against Brooklyn he really need to rest at somewhere quiet! So Kai what do you think?

Everybody returned their head and looked at Kai and waiting patiently his response so he sand up of his chair and said in quiet tone:

_When are we going?

_Tomorrow!

_Perfect then! Kai said in the same quiet tone.

_Great! I will prepare everything for your arriving in Norway!

At Tyson's dogo, everybody was packing.

_Kai did you take your pills? Tyson asked when he enters in Kai's room.

_ I did. Kai said in a little breath

_ I asked that because you forget some in the bathroom! You CAN'T forget them they are important!

_ I WON'T Tyson! Kai said in quit irritate tone.

_ Ahh, I called DR. Duval by the way and he totally agrees for the trip! He said that it will be good for you!

_Glade to hear it! Kai said in the same irritate tone.

_Tysonnn, leave Kai alone! You can't be always on his back! He needs air! Hilary said

_You won princess! And Tyson left the room.

_I am sorry for that Kai! Tyson is such an annoying person, but he just want to take care of you!

_I know! Kai said with a little smile.

And Hilary left the room too, after that Kai took a little box, which there were his blade and a near it there was a necklace, he took it out and said in little breath

_ I will never forget you mom…

A few minutes later, in the airport.

_Okay, is everybody ready? Kenny asked. WAIT where is Tyson?

_ I am coming! I AM COMING! WAIT!

_ Tyson, where were you? The plane is at…

_ I was on toilet KENNY! A urgency , and after I saw that sandwich, he calls me , he said "Tyson please buy me , I am so tasty" and there were such long queue but I NEED to buy this sandwich ! Whatever, I have my sandwich and I am here so let's go!

_typical you Tyson! Hilary said. And Tyson you forget that you can eat on the plane!

_Yes, I know! But the food, on the plane is not enough! I WILL die of starving!

_Okay Tyson bye and enjoy yourself!

_Oh grand pa! I will miss you, I promise, I will send you a postcard! And Tyson did a big hug to his grand pa.

_ I will miss you too dude! And you guys be careful, enjoy yourself and don't make silly things!

_ we will try! Max said

And Tyson's grandpa approaches Kai.

_ Take care of you son!

Kai did a smile and handle the grandpa's hand

_ I will!

_Hey guys we really need to go or we will miss the plane! Kenny said completely stressed

_Norway we are coming so be carful! Tyson said in enthusiasm's tone

_I know, it's not scary! But it's just the begging of the story! IT WILL BE SCARY LATER HAHAHA! _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

On the plane.

"Mmh, this sandwich is so good!

_Tyson you such an ogre and you make too much noise, Kai is sleeping so shut up! Hilary said

_Ohh, I think we have someone in love, kiss- kiss! It's so cute!

Hilary went red and she said:

_Tyson, you such a jerk!

_ I am not!It's so obvious that you love him: first you always take his defence even if he is wrong! And secondly you sit always near him, like today! And finally you are red!

Face to Tyson stupid reflexion, Hilary said angrily:

_ First Tyson it's not your business and secondly it's not my fault if we gave me the place near Kai and thirdly I AM NOT RED!

_Yes, you are! Tyson said

_that is impossible I NEVER get red! And Hilary came out a little mirror and looked at her face. I am red, I AM RED! It's your fault Tyson!

_ Calm down princess! It's not my fault if you are in love!

_ Oh YOU...

And the plane alarm rings...

"_Mr and Mrs we are arriving at Norway airport in a few minutes, so would please attach your seatbelt, put your seat in the upright position, we are glad that you take Airjapan and hope that you enjoyed our flight!" _

_Hey guys, stop! We are arriving! Kenny said

Two hours later, the Bladebreakers finally arrived to the castle which was very out of nowhere, around the castle there were just a forest and the snow were covering everything . Mr Dickinson was not kidding, the castle was so huge and the architecture seems very ancient. There were four big towers and on each there were frightening gargoyles, there also a huge hood door with chains which also used like a bridge because around the castle there was a Dover. The castle really looks like castles of the past where the kings and the queens were the leader of their kingdom; it was like to return in the time of chivalry and the wars for the territories!

_That is awesome! Kenny said when he saw the castle. It's like we return many years behind us!

And a fat man with a bowler hat came.

_Welcome to Norway the Bladebreakers! I am glad to meet you! I am your tourist guide for your stay! I am Mr. Welkins by the way!

_Nice to meet you Mr. Welkins, my name is Kenny and that is Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and euu

the girl who is trying to handle her huge suitcase on her own is Hilary, don't put attention on her she is crazy!

_WHAT did you say? Hilary screamed and trying to hit Kenny at the same time.

_y-you a good and a smart girl!

_Okay guys! Lets go inside it's frizzing here and don't worry for your suitcase Victor can handle it! Mr Welkins said

Kai who was always behind the others took a little look the castle's windows and suddenly he saw the curtain moving and he saw also a little silhouette behind it.

_That's weird! Kai whispered

_Well, my boy what's the matter? Mr. Welkins asked

_Hum, I am not sure but I saw the curtains moving and...

_Oh! It's an old castle you know! Everything can happen!

_ Kai saw a ghost boohoo! Are you afraid?

_Shut up Tyson, before I hit you! Kai said in quit treating and quiet voice. Then everybody went inside the castle and it was more amazing inside than outside, there were statues of people everywhere, there were also paintings of different kings, queens, princesses, princes and barons. And a man came, he was wearing a black costume, he was quite old maybe he has around 64 or 65 years old. The man was quit mysterious and frightening because he looks like Frankenstein.

_ Oh let me present you Victor the servant! He is Russian! He doesn't speak very good English does anybody speak Russian here? I asked that because you guys had a championship in Russia a few years ago!

_Kai comes from Russia, he was born there but I don't know if he speaks Russian! Kai do you speak Russian? Kenny asked

_ No I don't, I just know few words!

_Oh, it doesn't matter! The poor man is deaf anyway! Victor can you please take our guests suitcase to their room! Mr. Welkins said in the sign language.

Victor nodded and went out.

_ Come with me you guys! I will show you the house.

And the Bladebreakers followed Mr. Welkins, he took them to dining room which was huge, there were a long table and in front of it there was a big chimney and on the top there were a painting of man, it's was him who built the castle and he was a the famous baron of all the territorial of his time. After they went in the living room, there a second chimney but bigger than the first one, there were ancient and velour sofas also there were paintings of the nature and the castle and on the corner we can see a real and authentic armour and at the top of the chimney there were arms for example there were big swords and also the room was only light up with candles and oil lamp. And then they went into a big and never – ending hall and in all the wall there were again paintings of different people like kings and queens from different countries and famous families, Mr. Welkins calls this room "the room of ghost's past" because it said that sometimes the ghosts of each paintings came out on the night and they are hunting the castle...

_Oh, it's scary! Tyson said in a laugh

_I am joking guys!It just a legend to fear the children! Ghosts don't exist! Okay let's continue our visit. And Mr. Welkins took them upstairs, the direction for the rooms:

_ Now the most interesting of the visit for your rooms , and for no making jalousie you have each your proper room , each rooms have his colour so Tyson has the room blue , Ray the white room , Max the green one , Kenny the brown one , Kai the red one and finally Hilary the purple one !

_ that sounds good, we all have the room with our favourite colour! Ray added

_ so what room do you want visit first?

_ Maybe Kai's room because first he is the captain and secondly he needs to sleep, so what do you think Kai? Max asked

_Do what you want, I don't care!

_Okay and don't worry all the rooms are the same anyway, just the colours are different! So let's go for the red room!

Mr. Welkins took the team to Kai's room. The hall of all the rooms was big as "the room of ghost's past" and it look like the hall of the horror movie _Shining._

_ There we are, the red room!

When, Mr. Welkins opened the door's room everybody were astonished; the room was splendid! A real king's room! Everything was red, the sole to the ceiling. In the wall was a magnificent and ancient tapestry with a duchess or a princess in the middle on the right there was her servant who was giving to the noble woman a jewel box and near the servant there was a splendid unicorn which was handling a flag and the duchess or princess's headgear, on the woman's left there were a seat with a little dog in it and near the seat was a lion which was also handling her headgear and another flag . Behind the beautiful and noble woman was tent which in the top was written in French "Mon seul desir" (_Translation: My only desir)_ and around the woman there were fruit trees, flowers and animals like dogs and rabbits.

The in the other side of the room there was a again a chimney with lions gargoyles on each sides of it , in front of the chimney were a rocking chair and a valour sofa like the living room , the bed was made by wood, there were motifs engraved on it and the bed was very big more than four people can sleep in it , the bed was also equipped with a mosquito net and on the top of the bed was a painting of a woman, the wife of the man who built the castle.

_ Come see the view, you will not believe your eyes! Mr. Welkins said and the Bladebreakers approached the window to see the view, the man was right it's was amazing! We could see all the forest and the mountains behind it and with the sunset it was a splendid spectacle because the sky was blood red and with reflection of the snow on the mountain it made the light incredible!

_You have also a bathroom of course! The team followed Mr. Welkins and the same as the room the bathroom was red and beautiful, the bath was very big and ancient like everything in the castle.

_Whoua ! Everything is so beautiful here! I hope my room is like that too! Kai you are so lucky!

_ don't worry Tyson, you room is beautiful too! You will see it!

_AHH, I can't wait! Tyson said jumping all around the room.

_ Well, Kai I think you have everything! Victor took your suitcase in your room, so we will let you in your own! Oh and before I forget , this is a key for each door in the castle it opens everything and another thing and it's for all of you guys, please don't go upstairs in the cave !It's dangerous , the floor is very old and not stable ! Okay let's go to see the others rooms! Goodnight Kai!

_ don't forget your pills and don't be afraid of the gargoyles they will not eat you! Tyson said in a laugh

_hrg...

And Mr. Welkins closed the door.

Kai did a little breath and stared unpacked his suitcase, when he finished he approached the window, the magnificent sunset had disappeared, it was the night now! Suddenly Kai saw something moving out side and with light of the moon he saw a woman silhouette behind a tree, so he rub his eyes but the silhouette had been already vanished .

_I think, should go to bed then...Oh god, I am so tired!

Even if, Kai slept on the plane, he is still tired because on the plane Tyson did too much noise so he couldn't sleep, it was so annoying but he was glad that Hilary took his defence and said Tyson to stop doing noise! Kai took his pills, brush his teeth and went to bed.

**The little girl run and run, she tried to hide but it was impossible! The screams of them were too loud, too frightening, she knew that they were behind her! **

**_leave me alone! The girl screamed and suddenly she heard someone screaming behind her but it wasn't them, she knew who that is! **

**Mommy! She whispered and then she returned herself and she saw her mother, she was bleeding!**

**_RUN! The mother yelled. They are approaching RUN! **

**_B-but mommy I can't leave you like this, I want to help you! **

**_No, it's too late run I said RUN, oh god they approached!**

**The little girl burst in tears. **

**_mommy, I LOVE YOU! **

**_me too sweetheart, now leave! Don't forget me!**

**And the little girl, heard their footsteps, saw their torches, heard their screams and saw their silhouettes! So she continues to run and she heard the death scream of her mother behind her , she knew that she couldn't stop so she continued to run away from them but she was exhausted, she couldn't run anymore and unfortunately for her they were too fast so she tried to hide somewhere but it was too late they found her and now the poor little girl was alone , totally alone , face to their hatred, face to them ...**

_Ouff, such a long chapter! Many descriptions... I am exhausted writing but I love that! _

_Bye ! _


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3:

Kai woke up, he took a little look to his clock it was 9: 30.

_Oh god, why I didn't wake up!

In fact, Kai usually wake up earlier like 7:30 but since he has taken these pills he sleeps more and yesterday he did a very weird dream about a little girl he never met. Kai went to the bathroom took his shower, brush his teeth, took a black tee-shirt and his baggy on his cupboard and put it on.

After that he went down stairs to take his breakfast, Kai was not hungry, before he never took breakfast but now it was different he must take it and if he didn't Tyson will kill him and the doctor will kill him also on his return to Japan so Kai has no choice!

When he gets down, the others were already there even Tyson it was an exception because he usually wake up later.

_Hey what's up Kai, did you sleep well? Ray asked

Kai nodded and added

_But I did a weird dream!

_Oh, with these gargoyles on the room I am not surprised! Tyson said eating his toast at the same time.

The breakfast looks like a real king feast, on the table there were toasts, bread, jelly , cheese, beacon ,eggs, fruits, orange juice ,cheery juice ,coffee and tea.

Kai took his pills with two toasts and jelly; he was not allowed to drink coffee so he takes a cup of tea.

_ My room is awesome! I love it! Tyson said with enthusiasm. This entire house is awesome, everything is huge! Even Kai's manor which is very big couldn't beat this castle isn't it Kai?

_Hrg…

_Hey guys today we have any project, I propose you to do some training! What do you think? Kenny asked

_Kenny we are on holiday it means no school, no homework and obviously no training! Gave us a break!

_I know Tyson but we have anything to do today so why not? I mean we can have fun even if we are training! We improve our blade and at the same time we have fun! Well it's just an idea you can do what you want! Am I right Dizzy?

_ Totally agreed, practice makes perfect but Tyson is such a lazy boy, we all know that!

_Well, someone is agreeing with me! Kenny said desperately

_No, I think you right Kenny! We need improve our self and our blade! Kai said

Kenny was surprised at his reaction; he never thought that one day Kai will be agree with him!

_But I think you need to rest and not think about beyblading for a while, I mean are you sure to want that! Max said quit worried

_ Yes, like Dizzy said "practice makes perfect"!

_Okay then let's go! What are we waiting for?The world's end, COME ON guys! Hilary said

_You see, she always agreed with him; I am sure she is in love! Tyson whispered to Ray who laughed.

A few minutes later, the Bladebreakers were training on the castle garden and Tyson was doing a match with Max.

_ Go Dragoon, YOU can do it! Tyson screamed in total fusion with Dragoon.

_ Hey Tyson, you really think I will let you win this battle! I will never give up even if we are in holidays! Go Draciel!

Kai, Hilary (_she was next to him, I precise it_), Ray and Kenny were watching the battle. Suddenly Kai felt something bad in the atmosphere and he saw just in front of Tyson and Max a little girl with long black hair which covers one part of her extremely white face and she wearing a white nightdress which was marked by blood, the little girl was storing him, Kai could see sadness and sorrow on her eyes. He observed around him and he realizes that the others ignore her!

_Hey, who is this girl, what is she doing here? Kai asked to Hilary

_What girl? Hilary said

_The girl in front of Tyson and Max, don't you see her?

_ I just seeing Tyson and Max battling! Kai are you okay? You turned pale!

_Eumm, I think I am just tired! It's okay! Kai said, he rubbed his eyes and the girl was gone.

_Yes, I won! Max yelled

_You won with chance that's all! I pity you and I let you win! Tyson said quit offended

_Come one Tyson! Sometimes champion lose; it's not that so bad! Max said in laugh

_Okay guys it's Ray and Kai's turn now! Kenny said

Ray and Kai prepared their blade and started battling. When suddenly Kai felt cold and it was not the wind, Kai shivered and he saw behind Ray another girl younger than the first one and she was more frightening, she has a black uniform dress, her hair were long and very dirty but the worse was her face because she had many scares on it, her complexion was livid, she has a cadaveric color skin and she was glaring at Kai who could fell her hatred, that girl had something evil on her.

_Hey, Kai move! Why don't you react to Ray's attack! The earth calls to Kai! KAI WAKE UP MAN!

Kai didn't even react to Tyson's protestations, he was to astonished at what he was seeing, who is this girl?

Suddenly the girl stared to move and she walked slowly on Kai direction , he also could heard around him women whispers, which are saying "the death approaches, come to darkness with me " , he started to feel bad he shivered again then he felt someone struggle him for one moment he couldn't breathed and he fainted .

Fifteen minutes later.

_ I TOLD you, that it was a bad idea! Why does anybody listen to me! It's suck really!

_Tyson I remind you that Kai was agree to do this! Don't blame us! Kenny said

_WHAT! Are you kidding me! I remind you that people don't stayed fainted during fifteen minutes; maybe Ray was too strong with him!

_Okay, now it's my fault! Ray said quit offended. Tyson, he just fainted like that and not because of me! What did you expect I know that he is fragile!

_ fainted like that, fainted like that, is that what you saying? There is a reason for this! You CAN'T faint like that! Tyson said angrily

_GUYS! Would you stop fighting! Hilary said. Look he stared opened his eyes!

When Kai opened completely his eyes he was on sofa of the living room and the others were around him.

_Kai, are you okay dude? Tyson asked

_W-what happened? Kai asked still dizzy.

_well, you fainted! Did you eat this morning? Tyson asked to Kai quit worried

_Tyson stop annoy him with the food and moreover you saw him eat this morning!

_Hilary! I just asked to him!

_W-where is she? Kai enquired

_where is who? Tyson asked to Kai quit confused at what Kai was saying.

_T-the little girl! She was there, behind Ray! Did you see her?

_ there was any girl! Tyson added

_What! That is impossible, she was there! I saw her! I-I heard …

_I am sorry Kai but there was anybody! Tyson insisted

At dinner time, Kai was little bit better but he was still in chock about what he saw! He couldn't believe that he had hallucinations! That's was impossible, he couldn't become crazy or maybe those hallucinations come from his pills? The only moment when had hallucinations is when he fought the guy to avenge Wyatt and it was terrible because these fucking mad scientists were playing with his mind and his feelings! Today , Wyatt is getting better and has a quit normal life but the begging wasn't easy for him because after what the scientists did to him , Wyatt has completely changed , he became mad , he had terrible crises but Kai supported him 100% , every weeks he visits him to the psycho hospital and see how he is, Kai considers Wyatt like his little brother and he always wanted to protect him !

Everybody was eating their dinner in the silence, in a deep silence … Suddenly Tyson sand up and hit the table.

_ KAI STOP PRETENDING CRAP! I KNOW that you are not eating! I am not such an idiot; I see that you are pretending to eat!

_I am not Tyson! Kai said quietly

_STOP lying to me! I can see that you are pretending!

_Tyson calm down, it's okay! Max said

_NO, it's not okay Max! Kai you fainted a few hours ago, you MUST eat correctly! I will not say twice, eat something! Please do it! I don't want that …well, you know what I mean! So really please do it!

Tyson was worried about Kai's regime because after the championship in Russia, Kai returned living with his grandfather (which was a big mistake but Kai hadn't any choice) who made his life a hell! In fact when Kai disobeyed to his grandfather , he was so furious against his grandson so Voltaire gave him a severe punishment :first , he put him on a cave, in the dark with rats and nothing to eat during four days after that he bitted him with a extreme violence and finally he abandoned Kai during two days in a forest with nothing to protect him against the animals , the cold and the wind and after that Voltaire has any compaction for Kai he just treated him like a slave , like an animal. Voltaire did many violent and severe punishments to Kai since he has been a child but this one was the worse for Kai because according to his grandfather Kai became nothing to his eyes and he decided to no take care of him anymore and he sent him into a boarding school! Kai was extremely affected by this decision and he become more and more depressed, he cried everyday, stops eating and beyblading! On day, he tried to suicide Tala found him unconscious with the waist bleeding in the bathroom. Kai had this depression during one year, he lost 7 kilos and he was unrecognizable, he was extremely skinny, then he saw once again Tyson who tried to help him about his anorexia and a few months after Kai was better, he tried to eat like a normal person but after Brooklyn match he relapsed completely and it was worse than the first depression…

Kai looked Tyson with astonishment and he said coldly

_Tyson, I am sorry but you can't force me to eat! I AM NOT HUNGRY!

Tyson couldn't calm down; he took Kai by his arm and said angrily

_WE NEED TO TALK!

_T-Tyson leaves me alone!

Tyson took Kai to the living room and pushed him into the sofa.

_Listen, I won't let you relapsed again Kai and you Know it! Anorexia is a shit!

_Tyson I am not anorexic, not anymore well!

_YES, you are! Don't lay please Kai! I know it's very hard but please just do it! Please!

Kai was stunned because Tyson started crying! Kai will never admit in front of him but Tyson was such a good friend! Kai took a deep breath and said quietly.

_Take it easy Tyson, I will do it!

Tyson smiled and did a big hug to Kai.

_thanks Kai, it's for your own good!

_Tyson get off of me before I changed my mind! You know that I hate hugs!

_Oh, yes I am sorry! Tyson said rubbing his eyes to dry his tears.

Tyson and Kai returned to the dinner room, the others were still there, perplexed about what's happing!

Kai like he promised to Tyson started to eat his dinner and then he took his pills with a cup of tea, Tyson was very glad to see Kai eating his dinner

_Hum, we missed an episode? Ray asked confused

_no, everything is fine, Kai is eating so everything is fine! Isn't it Kai? Tyson said with a smile. Kai approved Tyson with a nod and a smile

After dinner, the bladebreakers decided to take a break in the living room, the tension was died down , Kai and Hilary were reading a book near the chimney , Kenny was trafficking with his computer and Tyson, Max and Ray were playing cards . After that Ray had an idea:

_Hey guys, we are in very old castle it perfect to tell a ghost story!

_It's a good idea! I love ghost stories! Max said with enthusiasm

_Okay, let's take a seat near the fire and we put out the candles! It will make a good atmosphere! Ray added

Everyone came near the fire; of course Hilary took a seat near Kai!

_Okay who wants to begin?

_Me, if you don't mind Ray!

_No problem Max you can start! Ray said

_Okay, so is about a young girl, Katy and this girl needed some money so she decided to do some baby sitting! On night, I precise that it was a 13 Friday, she went to a young couple to baby sit their children, a baby and a little boy! The young couple lived in a house out of the city there were anything around, just desert! The young couple were very sweet, they welcomed her with lot of kindness, they gave her all the instructions and they gone for their gallant diner! Katy , started to prepare the diner for the children when suddenly the phone rang "drigggg" , "driggg" ; Katy took the phone but "Hello" she said but anybody respond , "Hello" she repeated but still anybody so she put down the phone .

A few minutes later, she gave the dinner to the children then she put the baby on the bed and she decided to watch a movie with the little boy : David , And the phone rang again Katy took the phone but again anybody respond and she said "What's that , a kind of joke? Because if it is it's not funny! "And she put the phone down again.

Ten minutes later, David went to bed. Katy was watching alone when suddenly the phone rang again; she didn't want to respond so she let the phone ringing!

Ten minutes later, the phone rang again, this time she took the phone and she yelled:

_Leave me alone! What do you want? And a frightened man voice came out

_Did you check the baby's room? Katy put down the phone, she looked around her, she was scared and she heisted to go up stairs but finally she did, she climbed the stairs one by one and very slowly, she opened the door, she approached the baby's cradle and she screamed: The baby had been dismembered and the same as David who was on the floor near the cradle! Katy moved back but someone was behind her and BAMM, the poor Katy had been decapitated!

_Oh Max! That was a movie; it's the typical and the stereotype horror movie!The baby sitter and the phone are so famous! Hilary said

_year it can be a movie but it's scary no?

_Nope! Sorry Max It's not scary! But I have a really scary and a true story! Ray said. Okay, a student' group decided to go to an old castle to make some paranormals experiences, they to be in contact with the kings and queens of the past. The castle was very ancient, inhabited so for them it was perfect to communicate with spirits! One night they decided to do a séance of voodoo and to miss anything they decided to film the séance! So they prepared everything and stared the séance! There was silence in the castle, a deep, deep silence …When suddenly they heard a noise "baam", "baam" …

_what is it? One student asked quite surprised

And they continued their séance but ten minutes later they felt something, something was wrong in the room ….

Everybody was listening attentively to Ray, Hilary start to be scared and she slowly approaches her hand to Kai's hand.

_SUDDENLY! Ray yelled and Hilary did a sudden fit and took Kai's hand. A chair moved on the other side of the room and "slam"! Ray continued. And they heard a weird voice coming from hell , a evil voice which was saying "you will all be dead tomorrow night !" , the room was cold and the students knew that there were something evil in that room ! Then the light turn off , the voice came out "you will be dead tomorrow night !" and something took a student by his tee-shirt and started to slapped him with a extreme violence , "tap", "tap"! The students decided to go away but when they tried to open the door, it was locked , they couldn't escaped and they could fell that the thing was approaches , yes he was there … The next day , we discovered their bodies ; all the students were dead and anybody could tell what happened to them…

In the living there was a big silence, Ray laughed

_Ha-ha, did you see your faces? It's just a story; all these are not true guys!It's so funny too see your faces!

_R-Ray it's not funny! Come one put the light on now! Kenny said quit afraid

_Okay Kenny don't worry! Ray took a match and put on all the candles and when the light was on, Hilary realized that she handling Kai's hand so she removed it quickly.

After that everybody went to bed. Kai read his book for a while and decided to sleep.

**They were turning, turning, turning around her. She was scared, she wanted to go home, she wanted that they leave her alone! There screams were too loud, she couldn't support that any more! They were everywhere around her! Kill, kill, kill they are saying turning around her! The flames were everywhere around her , it' burns her , she screamed , it was painful , she set on fire , it burned her ,it burned her , it burned her , the pain was terrible and her hated was getting more stronger and more powerful …**

Kai woke up with a start and suddenly in the dark , there was someone sanding in front of him and who was watching him , Kai couldn't see her face but he knew that it was her : the little girl , Kai rubbed his eyes to see more clearly but the girl has been vanished already .

_Well, well! Such a long chap! In this chap I added Kai's past and what's happened to him!For example I said my theory about Kai's thinness in V-force, in fact there is really a big difference between the Kai in the first season and the second! As for me, Kai become anorexic and it's the reason why he is skinner in V-force! Whatever Kai is still my favorite character! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! _

_Bye, bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Many thanks for all the reviews! __I am so glad that you enjoyed but I JUST want to say that I am SO SO sorry for all my mistakes in English! I am French not English and it's very hard to try to write in a good English, trust me it's very hard to not write in your own language! I will do some efforts I promise! Well I write these stories to improve my English, and I am glad you guys correct me for my mistakes really I am not offended PLEASE continue because it's the only way to progress so if you see any mistakes(grammar, conjugation , a bad sentence , voc ect...) please tell me ! And currently I am in England (Brighton), in an English school (st Giles) SO more chances to improve my English! So chapter 4 there you are..._

CHAPITRE 4:

As usual Kai woke up at 8 o'clock , he was still thinking about the dream he had last night ; how could he dream about someone he doesn't even know , how could something like that can be possible and why he had all that hallucinations? Kai took his shower, after that he took the little box he had brought with him, he looked at his mom's necklace, he kneeled in front of his bed and did a little prayer for her, he wished that his mother is with him at this moment, he needed her, he wanted to be with her: those were all his wishes!

When he went down stairs to take his breakfast, the others were already there, they were waiting for him and for Tyson's pleasure Kai ate more than usual!

_Hey, Kai good news! Daichi phoned us, he is okay! He said that he had great holidays in Miami, he is always on the beach with his friends, beyblading and having fun! And the lucky man has a girl friend; he said that they are in love with each other and that they had already planed some projects for the future! Tyson said

_Oh you are kidding me? Don't tell me that they want to get married and have children soon? Hilary asked in a laugh

_Maybe he's girl friend is already pregnant! Kai said with a little smile

Everybody laughed and Tyson said

_Typical Daichi! Maybe this girl friend doesn't even exist! Oh, he says you hello Kai and he insists that you must take it easy, don't stress, be Zen and eat!You see it's not just only me who say that to, everybody loves you Kai! Tyson said with a smile

_hrg...

After the breakfast Kai decided to phone Dr Duval to ask him about these hallucinations!

"Hello, Dr Duval it's Kai Hiwatari, I am sorry to disturbing you!

_Oh Kai, don't worry you never disturb me! So how are you?

_ err, it's difficult to explain! The pills you gave me did they have second effects?

_What do you mean?

_Did they do something err... I mean did they do something they shouldn't do to me?

_no, they shouldn't, however we never know with pills so ... What kind of second effects you have? Nauseas, headache or maybe stomach-ache?

_No, it's something different!

_Something different! What?

Kai said anything for a few minutes...

_Kai listen, I really need to know if there is something wrong; tell me because you phoned me telling me that you have second effects and I am worried about you! So please don't be so silent like you usually are, I am your doctor and I need really to know!

_I-I see things that I shouldn't see!

_You mean like hallucinations?

_Yes and I dream about them!

_How can that be possible! Because it must be the opposite effect with the pills you are thinking! Did you take another kind of pills or maybe you forgot to take one of them?

_No, I didn't!

_You said that you have seen them in dreams also?

_Yes, it was so weird!

_Well, I don't know what to think about that maybe I am not a specialist about dreams and hallucinations! Maybe you are just tried and you need more rest! I hope you eat Kai!

_Don't worry about that, I eat!

_Because if you didn't, you know that you must return to hospital, therapists...

_ I KNOW!

_Ok, I trust you! So for your hallucinations the only advice I give you is rest! Oh, maybe you should take a cup of camomile before you go to sleep; it will be good for you!

_Okay, I will!

_And a last advice which is more important than the others, stay closer with your friends, stay with them! I know that you like to be by your own but you are still fragile so please stay with them, they are your only family now!

_Yes I know, thank you Dr Duval!

_No, worries Kai I hope I helped you! Have fun!"

Kai hang up the phone, he hated to admit it but Dr Duval was right, he really needs his friends because now the Bladebreakers are a real family! Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Daichi and of course Hilary helped Kai when he was ill and depressed, they did everything for him, they have been always with him, they never abounded him, his grandfather would never do that for him!

After that Kai was walking in the "room of ghosts' past" and Ray accompanied him.

_ You know I talked to Mariah recently , and I don't why she was cold with me , I don't know why ? Maybe I did something wrong with her, she just phoned me twice this week and we just spoke 20min, we usually speak more than that!I just can't understand because she wanted that I am being more involved in our relationship , I did some efforts but obviously she didn't do any effort in her side ! It's really getting in my nerves!

_Well, I don't know! I think you asked the wrong person for that, I am really not the right person you should...

Suddenly there was a deep silent, Kai forgot everything around him and he stared to approached a painting and this painting represented a family: there was a lady maybe a duchess who was near her husband who looks very serious and unfriendly, at the bottom there were a boy and a little girl who looks like very unhappy and even frightened about something!

Kai stayed few minutes in front of the painting and he observes it very attentively

_Kai, what's wrong? Kai are you okay man? KAI! KAI!

_I-I know that girl, I saw her...

_well, we always passed here so...

_No Ray , I mean I really saw her !I dreamt about her and I don't even know her !

_Wait, what are you talking about? You can't see this girl she must be dead right now!

_That is the problem! Kai said in breath

On the afternoon in the living room, everybody was talking about their plans for their evening.

_So guys, what do what to do tonight? Because I am getting bored in this castle! I want do something fun!

_Tyson, you are exaggerating! You are in an awesome castle; you have everything you need here! What do you want MORE? Kenny said quit angry

_Kenny please what we will do? Talking about horror and ghost stories sorry but we do it all the time and it's annoying me now, let's do something new! Tyson said

_ so if you are so a genius proposes us an idea! Hilary said to Tyson in a severe tone.

_Maybe we can go to the Pub, there is one in the village which is near the castle I saw it on Norway's guide! Tyson said

_Good idea! I think it will be good for us, all of us! Max said looking at Kai's direction

_Thanks Max! So who is with me? Kai, Ray?

_Yes, it could be good! Sorry Kenny but Tyson is right, we must try new things and I never had been in a Pub and mostly in Norway, let's try it! I don't know about you Kai but I am with you Tyson!Ray said with enthusiasm

_Okay, good! And you Kai what do you think? Tyson asked to him

_ I don't know Tyson! The Dr said that I must rest so I don't if I am allowed! Kai said in calm tone

_Kai, I know that you need rest but we are not obliged to listen always to the Dr! It's good to have fun sometimes; it's good for our health! Of course you are not allowed drinking alcohol that is so obvious even if you hate to drink I am telling that to you because people who don't drink used to drink when they see their friends drinking! Tyson said smiling

_ I won't Tyson, don't worry for that! Kai said smiling also

_It means that you will come with us! That is so cool man! You see "the unfunny Kenny" even Kai approved me!

_Okay, okay but you guys forgot something! We are out of nowhere here, how could we go to this Pub by a flying magic carpet! Kenny said

_Victor can help us! Tyson said

_Oh yeah, he doesn't even speak our language and he is deaf! Kenny said in sarcastic tone

_I can try to speak to him in Russian I don't speak the sign language but I think he can read in my lips and even if I forgot all my Russian I think I have few words on reserve! Kai said

_Okay let's try then! Tyson said and he took the little bell near him and he called Victor

The man arrived and he did a reverence. Kai sand up and began to speak with him in Russian, the others were waiting patiently and they were impressed because Kai speaks quit well Russian even if he said that he had forgotten everything!

When he finished, Tyson approached Kai and asked to him impatiently

_So what he said? Is he agreed?

Kai paused and said in a breath

_Yes he is, he said that he will deposit us near the Pub but he said that we must go at half past eight! So we must prepare our self now I think.

_Okay captain my captain! Thanks you Kai, you are so great! I love you man! Tyson said hugging Kai

_TYSON, get out of me! You know that I HATE hugs! Tyson please stop I can't even bread!

_Oh sorry man, I forget! So let's go guys!

After one hour, everybody was ready but as usually Hilary _(like every girl when they prepare their selves)_ was late.

_What the hell is she doing? Tyson said impatiently

And a few minutes later Hilary came ... She was wearing a beautiful gothic black dress with laces at the top and the bottom of the dress and she did a nice hairstyle in fact she looks very pretty !

_ What did you take so long? Tyson said

Hilary ignores him but Kai looked at her and said timidly

_You look very pretty tonight! I can understand what took you so long; this dress is very nice in you!

Hilary was quit amazed at what Kai was saying, she become red and embarrassed because He usually says nothing or he just do a smile to her!

_T-Thank you Kai, you look hands...I mean cool either!

Tyson, Ray and Max looked at each other and smiled

_Oh, it smells love around here! Tyson whispered to the others.

_ Hey, Romeo and Juliette let's go! Victor is waiting for us! Max said

When the Bladebreakers arrived in front of the Pub which name was "the tavern "there was a bodyguard who asked to everyone their ID card.

_ Oh, shit! We need an ID card to enter in the Pub! Tyson said

_Yeah, what is the problem Tyson? You have 18 years old? We all have and Kai is 19 years old so...Ray said

_No we haven't, I mean Kenny hasn't the legal age! He has just 16 years old! Tyson said

_Oh, I see well Kenny I feel sorry for you!

_Don't Ray, I will survive! In fact didn't want to go there! I will do something more interesting, I will go to the library!

_ Are you kidding me Kenny? You are in a great city and you will go to the library! Tyson said stunned

_Well, Tyson the library is open and I have anything else to do!

_Okay, I said nothing! Do what you want; I am not your mother!

_Okay guys see you, have fun and don't get drunk because I don't want to have troubles with the police understood Tyson!

_hey, it's just happened once Kenny!

_Yeah, It's why I am telling you that Tyson, please guys take a look of him, because...

_Okay, okay mommy go to the library now! Tyson said pushing Kenny outside of the queue

And Kenny left with Victor. The others entered in the Pub, it was really amazing! There was a rock group who was playing on the stage, the Pub was big and looks like a ancient Viking tavern with very old and big tables , there were also the people who were chatting about many things and at same time they were drinking beers and all the place had a very warm and friendly atmosphere.

_Okay, let's have a sit there! I will bring us something to drink so Tyson what do you what? Asked Ray

_I want a beer! Max...

_The same and you Hilary what do want?

_Humm, I want a fruit Champaign cocktail please!

_Are you Kidding me? Hilary, you are in Pub they don't make that kind of drink, I don't even know if it does exist! Ray said

_Okay then, I will have an orange and peach juice!

_and you Kai, what do you want? Asked Ray

_The same as Hilary!

_So three beers and two orange/peach juices! I will be right back in a minute!

_This group is so good! I they rock! Tyson said

_You right they are no bad, but I thought that you like Rap music and not rock music? Hilary asked to Tyson quit perplexed

_Yeah, it's true but they are good and I liked their style! Well maybe you guys will make me a rocker boy! Because everybody on the team listens to rock music and I think I am influent by you so...

_ I see! That is good then because I hate Rap! For me Rap it's not you called music! Hilary said

_How could you said that, you don't even know what it is, you prejudiced! Tyson said aggressively

_Well, Tyson not everybody listen to the same music! We listen the music that we like but I confess that Rap music is a kind of music I can't sand, I really don't like it! Kai said

And Ray arrived with all the drinks

_So there we are, orange/peach juices for the prince and the princess, and for us three beers and I took the best ones!

_Yeah, Ray you are the man! Such a good service! Tyson said

_Tyson you are such an alcoholic, you can't drink all that glass! It's so huge, it's for more than three persons are you crazy?

_Hilary you suck and you are not a cop or my grandfather, leave me alone!I do what I want, when I want and I remind you that I am eighteen now!

_You are not eighteen for me! You have the mentality of a five year's old little boy! Hilary said angrily

_Oh yeah and you...

Kai sand up and said quietly

_Sorry to interrupt your serious discussion but I need go to toilet, you know where it is?

_Yes, it's just in the corner near the bar, you can't miss it!" Ray said

And Kai left, letting Hilary and Tyson fighting again with each others...

Kai entered to the toilet which was very big, there was a huge rustic mirror and in front of it there were the washbasins; it was like a king's toilet! Kai washed his hands, he rinsed his face with water, he took a towel to dry his face and he looked at him to the mirror; he did a sudden fit because someone was behind him: It was the little girl she was glaring at him Kai felt ill at ease and he looked behind him but he couldn't see her! Kai looked again to the mirror; she was still there and suddenly she moved slowly on his direction and she was keeping to stare at him even if he couldn't see her behind him he could felt her presence! On the toilet there was a very deep silent and it's was very frizzing , Kai was scared so he decided to leave but the toilet's door was locked , he couldn't escape and suddenly the little girl appeared in front of him with her black dress , her long dark hair and her white skin she was really threatening !Kai moved back and went to the corner and sit down but the little girl was keeping to move on his direction then the taps of all the washbasins started to open each by each and the water came out in all the toilet after that Kai started to hear whispers around him and behind the little girl appeared five others persons more threatening than her , all they had the same hatred look , they were wearing dirt and damage cloths , all of them seemed to have been tortured because like the little girl they had scars on their legs , arms and faces ! One of them was a women , she had metallic sticks hammered on her legs , arm and neck another women has her head which was stuck on a cage , they were approaching Kai like zombies who were searching for chair fresh , they were around him and they were whispering "you will come to the darkness with us , death is coming soon , death , death ..."

Kai didn't even want to see them, to heard them, they were to frightening, for the first time since his fight with Brooklyn he was afraid, really afraid! The water stared to flooding in all the bathroom, Kai didn't want to do it but he looked around him, they were surrounding him and starring at him; Kai looked the aspect of the water and he realised suddenly that it wasn't water but blood! He stared to panic, his fear was getting worse, all those ugly faces were glaring at him and they were more and more approaching him, they were close to him so Kai decided to close his eyes and he felt someone hold strongly his arm...

_NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! Leave me alone PLEASE, DON'T...

_KAI, KAI ... KAI! Calm down, it's me! Kai take it easy!

Kai opened slowly his eyes; it was Tyson and the others Bladebreakers were behind him.

Kai was completely astonished! Where were the ghosts and the evil little girl? Did Kai had another hallucination or maybe it was a wake up dream?

_T-they were here, they were surrounding me it was terrible, their faces, their looks ... T-the little girl she was here, she she wants to kill, to kill ...and there were blood everywhere, a blood flood... They were here, they wanted to kill, oh god it was the most terrifying thing I have ever s-saw in in my l-life... Kai said completely confused, panicked and in still in chocked about what did happened to him

The others looked at him perplexed and confused.

_What the hell are you talking about? There is anybody here!There is no blood flood!Kai are you sure that you are okay?

_NO, they were here, I SAW T-them, oh god they were surrounding me!Kai said still panicked

_Kai calm down, it's okay we are here now, and anything will hurt you! Ray please can you check the toilet, it will reassure him!KAI CALM DOWN, everything is okay! Oh god he is completely panicked! Tyson said quit worried and Ray checked every toilets and the entire bathroom but he found anything

_Nothing, there anybody here! I don't understand why he is completely distressed?Ray said

_Kai breath, you heard Ray there is anybody here! Breath, calm down okay! 1, 2 breath, 1, 2 breath ... Tyson said and the same time he was doing breathing exercises, Kai stopped panicking but for a while he just say anything

_KAI, KAI, KAI say something! Oh my god!Tyson said completely panicked

_Tyson you are such an idiot! These stupid breathing exercises don't even work on you! Kai said quit sarcastic

_Oh, Kai returned! It's okay guys, he is himself now! Tyson said with happiness seeing Kai better

_How did you notice that I was on trouble? Kai asked

_ well it's simple, we heard your screams and we thought that ... Tyson stared to laugh

_You really think that it's funny Tyson, because I don't think so! Kai said quite offended and angry

_Sorry, it's because we thought that you were stuck on the toilet!

_Hrg, it wasn't that at all ! Kai said still angry

_Well what it was, tell us, maybe we can do something? Hilary said

_ I-I already said it, I saw... just forget it! Its okay, I am tired that's all! Kai said in a cold tone

_Are you sure Kai? Tyson asked to him quite worried

_Yes, I am okay, I just need go to bed!

_Let's go home then!" Ray said helping Kai to stand up.

Arriving at the castle, Tyson accompanied Kai to his room because he was still in shock and distressed, the others were waiting outside of Kai's room because they were worried about him and when Tyson come out Max asked him:

"How is he? Is he really okay because in the bus he looked still distressed and afraid about something!I have never seen him like that!

_Yeah, I hope that he will not have a relapse! Ray said worried

_I hope so Ray but I am worried guys , because when we were in the room he was so quiet and silent as usual but this time he seemed I don't know ...afraid, I tried to speak with him about what happened to him but nothing he was like a stone but I could fell his fear!Well I gave him his pills and I gave him also a somniferous in that way he could seep in peace !I hope that he will not do that kind of crises again!

_Well, Tyson I was wondering maybe it wasn't one of his crises! Maybe it's something else; I don't know what but something different from his precedents crises! Hilary said

_ don't be ridiculous Hilary if that wasn't one of his crises what could be?

_ Well , I don't know Tyson but I have the bad felling that it was something worse than his crises , it's something bad , something which is out of this world! Hilary said

_Hilary please, this totally stupid! Kai seeing fucking ghosts please don't make me laugh hahaha! Kai is tried and need to rest after what happened to him and I think he has no time to listen to those stupid things you said, puff ghosts that totally ridiculous!

_Tyson that was just a hypothesis, that's all!

_shut up you guys, if you want Kai gets better try to not yelling and fighting in front of his room you will wake up him, try to respect his own space! Let's go to sleep because it's very late!" Kenny said in a severe tone and everyone went to their room.

"**Dad, this match was so good! I loved it was so amazing!**

**_Glade, you loved your birthday present! Happy birthday by the way! Oh, god you are growing up so fast! Already five years old!**

**_I hope one day, I will be like this beyblader, stronger than him and grandfather will see that I am strong and invincible! I will show him dad!Do you think I will be a great beyblader on day? **

**_Oh, in my opinion you are already are a great beyblader you are more than that you are the greatest beyblader in the universe!**

**The little boy looked at his father did a big smile and said in a excited tone **

**_Oh Daddy, you really think that because Boris said that I will never be a good bladder, he said that I am just an amateur! **

**_He said that? Well he is wrong; don't listen to "Mr new Hitler"!**

**_Yes that is true! You will see dad, I will show them the great beyblader am I! The little boy said with enthusiasm**

**_Oh ho , I am sure you can! The father said looking and smiling at his son but suddenly a truck crashed to the father' s car with a extreme violence , that the car went to the other side of the road ! The driver of the truck went to see if someone is still alive after that crash but it was too late , the father was extremely touched because the truck driver crashed on his side but he was still alive and he hold the driver 's arm and said in a breath **

**_P-Please save m-my s-son, p-please...**

**The driver nodded, took off the little's boy seatbelt, took him on his arm and he realized that the car will explode in few minutes... **

**_just go, I am am already dying! Tell to my son that I love him...**

**The little opened his eyes slowly and he saw his father covered by blood and injured **

**_Daddy, daddy what happened? Get of me!He said to the driver panicked **

**I WANT Daddy!DADDY! The boy screamed strongly **

**_BE STRONG MY SON! I WILL ALWAYS BE WITH YOU! Protect your mother, love you Kai! And the car exploded, Kai started to cry and he screamed **

**_NOOOOOOO DADDY, I LOVE YOU TOO!"**

_I know that in the anime and the Manga, Kai's father isn't like that he is more severe and more unfriendly moreover in the Manga he doesn't dying like that so I am sorry for the fans if I change that!_

_I wanted that Kai had very good parents (well something positive in his life) I wanted that Kai was happy before his parent's death, that he had very good relationship with them!Even if Kai lost them when he was just a little child I wanted that he had a wonderful childhood with his parents but after of course it will be something different when his grandfather will raised him ! Whatever! I hope you that enjoyed my chap even if it's long! I will upload soon; I promise but please please review this chap! _


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5:

**Voltaire, Tala and some baybladers of Bega's organisation were waiting their diner, Voltaire was impatient; he couldn't wait his diner any more so he yelled aggressively:**

"**Kai, Kai, What the hell are you doing! Come here NOW!**

**_Yeah, I am hungry! Oh, god this guy is to slow! KAI COME ON NOW OR WE WILL DESTROY YOUR BLADE! One of the bayblader screamed **

**_Hey, Maurice calm down! He will come! We are ten here and to cook for ten persons take time SO please, give Kai a break!**

**_Shut up Tala! I want to eat NOW and I don't care that it take time; Kai should cook fast ... Maurice retorted **

**Then Kai finally came in the dinner room , he was wearing a simply black tee-shirt and a baggy which Voltaire gave it to him, in fact it was Maurice's tee-shirt but he threw it because there were holes on it and Voltaire gave it to Kai but Maurice was fatter than Kai so those cloths were too big for him. Voltaire, didn't want to invest his money for Kai; he said that "he deserves that, why should I invest my money and spend my money for a traitor and a coward!" So all the old, damage cloths were given to Kai! After the first championship, Kai spend his holidays with The Bladebreakers in Japan , he was invited by Tyson so he slept at Tyson's house for two weeks but after that he was obliged to return to Russia , he was obliged to live with his grandfather again who was furious with him because he disobeyed him and when he returned in Russia , he started to work as slave for his grandfather . Kai was skinner , he lost all his muscles , he lost all his strength , he looks more tried and helpless , he was working every day for his grandfather and his organisation , he haven't slept and eaten like a normal person since weeks , everyday he must work , he must do the cooking, the washing –up , the laundry , the blade washing, the cleaning of every rooms in the manor , cut the woods , prepare the fire ect... He didn't have time to train his Dranzer and even to rest for a while, when he has finished a work he has another to do!**

**_Kai! What the hell is this? Maurice asked him aggressively**

**_a soup! Kai answered coldly **

**_Well, it's disgusting! It's too salted and too hot!Maurice complained aggressively then he threw the bole and he added: I WANT a sandwich with tuna, salad, tomato and lot's off mayo and with French fries! DO IT NOW!**

**_Maurice, Kai is not your slave or your dog! Treat him with respect and it's nothing wrong with this soup, you are in Russia and I think it's the best meal to eat moreover IT 'S VERY GOOD! Thank you Kai! Tala added coldly then Maurice hit the table and said angrily **

**_Who do you think you are Tala? I treat him like I want, don't gave me orders! I do what I want! **

**_BUT Kai is not your dog...Tala didn't even finished his sentence that Kai reacted and added in a calm tone **

**_Shut up Tala! If Maurice wants a sandwich I will do it!**

**_Yeah, you should and you will prepare the coffee for everybody too and don't forget to clean the floor! Voltaire ordered to him **

**_Yes grandfather! Kai said calmly and he returned to the kitchen then after a few minutes he came with the coffees and Maurice's sandwich **

**_Well, I don't want a sandwich, I will just take the coffee... Maurice added **

**_Maurice, you wanted a sandwich, Kai prepared one especially for you and now you said that you didn't want to eat it! So Kai prepared this for nothing ...Tala said coldly **

**_Yes and I told you that I do what I want ... AND I DON'T WANT TO EAT THIS SANDWICH , I change my mind... he retorted aggressively **

**_Maurice, what you need: it's to grow up! Tala replied **

**_Tala...Shut up, I mean, its okay!Don't worry about that! Kai said coldly then he took the sponge, the floor cloth and started to clean the floor. Meanwhile, Voltaire drunk his coffee, sand up and added :**

**_Kai, we will go out, we will go to an important reception and of course you are not invited! Well, you will clean all the rooms: the first floor and the second floor because it's possible that some guests will come with us after the reception and you will clean also the resting room! When we come back I want everything clean! Understood! **

**_Yes, grand father ... Kai answered calmly **

**_Good! Come one everybody, I don't want to be late! Tala, will you come with us? Voltaire demanded **

**_I am sorry Voltaire-san but I feel bad tonight, I think I should rest and go to sleep! I am sorry!Tala answered politely **

**Mr Hiwatari nodded and left the dining room with the others beybladers, Tala stayed in the dining room with Kai who was finishing the cleaning of the floor **

**_you should go Tala...! DON'T TRY TO help me or protect me! I don't need it ...Kai added coldly and he left the dining room too.**

**After two hours, Kai have already cleaned all the rooms of the first floor and the resting room:**

**_Okay, the second floor now...Oh, god I am so tried...Let's go then, courage Kai courage! Kai thought then he approached the room 333 which was Tala's room and knocked the door: **

**_yes ... Tala said and Kai entered **

**_ Hum... Tala, I need to clean your room... Kai added coldly **

**_Oh, yeah! Don't put attention on me, I do my homework! Tala said with a smile but Kai ignores him and started to clean the room.**

**_Kai, seriously you shouldn't do that... You work every day, you do the cleaning, the washing, and the cooking even the homework of the others... And I can see that you are exhausted, you are skinner , you don't eat enough , you don't sleep enough ... Kai you should REST... damn' t ! **

**_Tala, I thought you had homework to do and moreover I can take care of my self... You don't need to help me or something and it's NOT your business! Kai retorted, he hated when people was always asking questions about his life or give him advices ... Tala was behaving like Tyson and Kai couldn't support that... **

**_Are you kidding me? Oh god...Why are you so stubborn! You work as a slave, you don't have life anymore! When I see you... I see "Cinderella"! Tala said in a serious tone, Kai was stunned, Tala said that he was like "Cinderella", that was the weirdest comparison Kai had ever heard so he laughed and asked:**

**_Me Cinderella!Are you kidding me?**

**_I am actually very serious Kai! You really behaving like Cinderella, you have even a fairy grandmother!**

**_Oh, I see ... and who is this pretended "fairy grandmother"? **

**_Humm, the fairy grandmother is...in front of you! Tala said joyfully then Kai snort of laughter and added **

**_You mean ...you are the fairy grandmother! **

**_Yeah! I look like a fairy grandmother**

**_I see...Kai said in a calm tone. **

**_ And you know what, I considered your teammates as the mice in the movie!Well, I am sure you don't know what I am talking about because I am sure you didn't see the movie...**

**_ what are you talking about? Of course I saw the movie, when I was a young boy...**

**_Oh my god, I didn't know that part of you Kai, It's so unexpected from you!**

**_ I guess I have my secrets...Kai said with smile **

**_That is a big one!Tala added with a smile too **

**Kai smiled and looked the time: it was eleven **

**_Oh, god I am late ... Tala, I am sorry but I need to finish my work or my grandfather will kill me and I have 50 rooms to do... He said panicky **

**_Don't worry, the "the fairy grandmother" is here now ...I don't have my magic wand but I can help you to clean! Tala added with a big smile **

**_but...**

**_Shut up you idiot! I will help you and don't discuss with me! Tala said with a serious tone and after one hour and half all the rooms of the second floor were cleaned and Tala accompanied Kai to his room and when Tala entered to Kai's room he was chocked: this room was just little cave ! **

**_You are really like Cinderella! I can't believe that Voltaire gave you this room! Tala added in serious tone **

**_Yeah, he said that I deserve it ... it was a punishment after what I did to him...Kai said coldly **

**_I can't believe this! That is totally ridiculous! He punished you because you took your decision ... Puff!Tala added severely and annoyed **

**_ Well, you too you weren't so happy when I returned to the Bladebreakers team!I mean, you had a grudge against me... you hated me when, I did it! **

**_Hum, yeah but just for a while! After, I understood why you did that!**

**Oh, and before I forget... and Tala took a sandwich with some cookies, gave it to Kai and added **

**I made it, when you were cleaning the first floor!Eat it, it's so good! Then Kai smiled and added calmly **

**_You are really "my fairy grandmother"!Well, thank you for what you did for me, you are not obliged to do this but I hope that you don't do this because you pity me!**

**_No, I don't! I know that you can take care of yourself; well you are "the Kai Hiwatari" but I do it first because I want to help, secondly you are my friend and can't let you like this... **

**Kai did a timidly smile and started to eat but suddenly...**

**_KAI, Kai come in the resting room: NOW! **

**_Oh, it seems that your grandfather had already arrived at home...Tala said coldly **

**_great! Well, Tala I am sorry but I think I should go then! I don't want that he gets angry...**

**_Okay! I will do my homework ...Tala said with a desperate tone then Kai stand up but before he left the room Tala added **

**_Kai, when you will finish with Voltaire, instead of going to your room alone come to my room, you will finish your sandwich and we will have a little chat, I think it will be better for you! And don't worry I will not ask questions or behaving like Tyson! We will just talk about things ...I don't know for example the weather or about beyblading or...girls...**

**Kai did a timidly smile and said in a quiet tone **

**_ well, I don't know because you know perfectly that I hate to talk with people but... I think, I will do an exception for tonight! **

**_KAI, COME NOW!What the hell are you doing? Voltaire yelled a second time **

**_I should go!Before he gets angrier and kills me! Kai added and left his room.**

**Kai went down stairs and he could hear people who were talking, laughing, and drinking... Always after parties or receptions, Voltaire used to bring people to the manor and in that way they could get drunk and sleep in the manor if they want to! When he entered in the room all the guests stopped to talk to each other , turned round and looked at him, they stared him like he was a stranger or a criminal , they had a hated look ; Kai was ill at ease, he couldn't say nothing and even if he want to say something , it will be useless because anybody will listen to him but whatever his grandfather approached , looked at him coldly and ordered him severely:**

**_bring some coffee and two bottle of win!**

**_yes, grandfather anything else? **

**Then, one of the guests laughed and said joyfully **

**_yeah, bring also your blade and Dranzer!I think you don't need it anymore, you don't even deserve it!I will be a better blayder than you!**

**Kai ignored him and went to the kitchen , he took a deep breath and stated to make the coffee for everybody and after a few minutes he came back to resting room , he served the coffee and the win to the guests ... All of them were really drunk in practically one ; his name was Geoffrey Kandder a great business man currently he did very good affaires with Mr Murratami who did "the greatest sportive foundation of Russia" which there is a bayblade department, the most modern bayblade department in the entire Moscow !Kandder was rich and someone very proud , he is self confidant, show off , he always think that he is the greatest business man of the universe , he doesn't respect anyone and all he want it's to earn more money ! Kai despised him, he couldn't even support his presence; Voltaire always invited Kannder in his receptions or parties and he always gets drunk and then made fun of Kai or he insulted him!**

**Tonight as usual Geoffrey Kandder got drunk and threw his glass in the floor , Voltaire didn't got angry against him but of course he called Kai to clean everything and he obeyed to his grandfather as usual again .Meanwhile Kandder was talking with the others guests and Voltaire **

**_Oh gosh, I really can't believe that this guy is your grandson Voltaire-san... He is so gullible and disobedient!After what he did to you, you accepted him in your house ...Puff, he doesn't deserve Dranzer... look at him, and he is so...**

**_Useless!Maurice added with a little smile.**

**_Yeah, that it's so true Maurice! He is useless; you should be more severe with him Voltaire-san! Kandder said **

**_ I am, but Kai is stubborn and undisciplined!He doesn't listen to me ...Voltaire said coldly... Then, Mr Kandder who was still drunk took another glass of wine and he added**

**_I always say that it's the parents fault! I am sorry Voltaire-san but Kai's father was not a discipline boy either, always in trouble, with weird people like artistes ... With a father like that how can you be a discipline, an obedient and well educated boy? His father was a coward he didn't know anything and he did anything...And worse than that it's the mother... Oh, god how he can marry this women! She is too...WEIRD! I am sure she was a witch or something like that!I mean she was crazy!And after the death of her husband ... she needed money so I am sure that she became a slut... **

**Kai couldn't heard that stupid conversation any more, this guy was insulting his parents in front of him and worse than that he said that his mother was a "slut", Kai could maybe support to be treated like a slave or an animal but never he couldn't stand that someone who doesn't even know him who is totally drunk insult his parents ...So he stand up and threw his sponge and said aggressively**

**_SHUT UP! That is NOT true, you fucking bastard! All the guests looked at him, like it was the end of the world; they were shocked but worse than that Voltaire was angry against Kai...So he stand up and said in a cold tone **

**_Kai, follow me immediately... As usual you disappointed me! **

**_But...I mean NO... I WON'T! Kai retorted with a trembling voice **

**_I beg your pardon? Voltaire replied calmly but still with a cold tone, the guests were looking at them, they waited what Kai would say to his grandfather and what Voltaire would do to him but Kai couldn't answer anything it was too soon to confront his grandfather, Kai was still frightened of him... So his grandfather turned around and said to his guests calmly **

**_I am sorry, but I need to talk to my grandson! I will come back in a few minutes ..."**

**And he took Kai by his harm and left the room...**

"Kai**,** Kai wake up... wake up! Then Hilary decided to open the curtains and let the light come in the room which wake up Kai, so he took the pillow and hide his head with it.

_hrg...

_Kai, it is time to wake up... It's 6 PM!

_ WHAT!No impossible?Why you guys didn't wake up me, oh god I need to do things and...Oh god, I need to wake up... Kai said panicky and he wanted to wake up quickly but he was still dizzy and instead to sand up... He fell down!

_Hey Kai take it easy ...it's okay, I am joking! It's only eleven am! It was a pretext to wake up you!Hilary said with a smile then Kai return to his bed and added:

_well, it was not funny! You know that I hate to oversleep!

_wait, I have something for you...

And Hilary took a plat and there were: a cup of tea, a bowl with cereals and milk and near it there were two toasted bread with marmalade

_...You did my breakfast! Kai said calmly

_Yeah, I did! I thought that you will be hungry... You slept eight hours!

And with a breakfast in the bed maybe in that way you will forgive me to wake up you! She said with a smile, Kai smiled too and added

_thanks then...

Meanwhile, Kai was eating his breakfast; Hilary was talking to him... She was talking about everything but she tried to avoid the event of the last night!

_Oh, this morning was so funny...and ridiculous! You know that Tyson don't want to wake up, so we need always to go to his room and tried to wake him! So...I think it was like ten and everybody already have taken their breakfast... So, we need to wake up Tyson and we went to his room but he wasn't there...He was in the bathroom! He was locked in the bathroom and you know why? Because this idiot saw a spider on his bed when he wake up and he was scared so he locked himself in the bathroom...Puff! It was so funny because Tyson was sure that it was a trap-door spider! Puff, the spider was so little and harmless so, Max killed her... and Ray was angry because according to his religion the spider has a soul and maybe a soul of ancestor... I can't believe that Tyson was so afraid of just a little spider that is so ridiculous!

_Yeah, I can imagine the situation! Kai added

_Yeah, this morning was so a mess, Tyson is so stupid...To be afraid of a little spider is so stupid...

And suddenly Hilary turned around and saw a picture, a photo with Kai and two others persons; a man and a women! They were smiling and hugging to each other, they seems to be very joyful ... They women has long black hair , she was wearing a beautiful and an elegant blue dress with pattern flowers, her smile was beautiful and near her there was a man who did a little funny grimace, he was wearing a black man's suite , he seems to be very elegant with it and of course he must be a funny guy and finally Kai in that photo was young, he was just a little boy , maybe he had four or five years old when that photo had been taken! He was wearing a black tee-shirt with a mini-baggy and his with scarf as usual...The only thing he hadn't: it was his tattoos on his face!

_Who are the man and the women on that photo? Hilary asked to Kai who haven't finished his breakfast yet.

_They are my parents!

_Oh and where are they now? In Russia, I suppose...

_Well, I don't think so... They are dead...both of them... he said in breath and Hilary was stunned at Kai was saying to her, how she didn't know that detail about Kai's life because Kai is very reserved about his past, he never talks about it!So she hit herself and added

_Oh god! I am so stupid sometime...I am... am so sorry Kai! I didn't know it...

_Don't worry, I am used to it now ... He said calmly

_Well, you seems to be a happy family ...I can see the happiness on your eyes!Your mother is so beautiful ...

_Yeah, she is...He added in breath and Hilary smiled and said

_you have got her eyes and her smile and oh yeah ... you haven't change it at all; you are always the same Kai! The only difference is that in that photo you haven't got your blue tattoos!

_Yeah and in that photo I was happy!

_Yeah, you seem to be happy ...and ...What did happened to them, I mean... how they are dead? ...I am sorry, you don't need to respond me...She said timidly

Kai hated when people are asking that kind of question but from Hilary it was different, because she was different from this people; she didn't ask that question just because she was curious or she wanted to pity Kai! She asked that question because it's was touching her...

_It was a Friday...On my birthday and my father decided to go with me to a Beyblade match , it was a amazing match and it was a perfect day until our return at home , we were talking and then ... the only thing I remember is that we had a accident , a man saved me but he couldn't save my father and ...the car exploded !After that, my mom started to be depressed and sick and anybody wanted to help her ...I was the only person in the family who was in charge of her, who was with her, who understands her... She was so alone, I did everything to help her but the sickness, the depression took her and she died...

Tears started to running down on Kai's face, Hilary took his hand, like a compassion gesture and surprisingly she started to cry too after five minutes of a long silence Hilary added in a calm tone

_You know what ,I feel quite stupid ...Well, I feel like poor little girl in a stupid love story , you know with her boyfriend , there is a beautiful sunset , they are on the beach and they are crying at the same time and suddenly there is this stupid love song ...

Kai did a little smile and added:

_yeah me too...

_but really I feel bad for you ... I am sorry again! Oh gosh, I am sure that it's not the first time that you heard that thing...

_Yeah and it's was annoying because when people said that they are sorry for me ; they are not sincere , they are hypocrite and most of them thought that it was a good thing if my parents were dead ...but from you, I know that it 'was sincere ...

Hilary did a timidly smile, this compliment touched her and mostly from Kai and suddenly someone knocked the door and entered of course it was Tyson!

_KAI! Good morning buddy!How are you? Humm... Hilary what the hell are you doing here?

_Oh...Sorry, I should go then... see you Kai! She took the plate, she didn't even said hello to Tyson and left the room:

_Hey, what the hell is she doing in your room?

_Tyson, she just bought me, my breakfast! Kai answered coldly

_No way she did it, why!

Kai looked at Tyson more surprised, he couldn't believe that Tyson was asking so a stupid question!

_well, because she is kind and she is a good friend...

_Puff, Hilary kind! Are you kidding me?

_Tyson she is kind and a good person but I think you don't see that! I can see the way you are treating her...

_Kai please...don't tell me I am not kind with her and she is too hot tempered, she screaming at me and gets angry with me even if I didn't do anything... She is devil him self ...I don't even know why she came with us, I see her all the year; I think it's enough!

_I think it's quite normal! You don't see the way you are treating her, you are impolite , annoying and you always doing stupid things so it's normal if she gets angry against you ...and DON'T say that she is the devil because she is not and never will be and I THINK she deserves more this holidays than all of us , did you see the way she worked her exams a few months ago and at the same time she helped us and don't forget the championship , even she had work to do at school she always helped us !So be less selfish and more grateful and stop to treating her badly she doesn't deserve it! He said with an angry and cold tone

_Okay, whatever! Listen, did you take you pills this morning?

_Did you even listen me? And if you really want to know YES I took it, are you happy now?

He said with sarcasm

_ Yes and I came also to remind you that it's lunch time! He added with a smile

_Puff, you are so ridiculous! Okay I am coming ..."

After the lunch everybody were resting, Kai was reading his book near the chimney, Hilary, Ray, Max and Tyson (who tried do efforts to support Hilary, well he tried to show to Kai that he was doing efforts to support Hilary) were playing scrabble and Kenny as usual was studying with his computer then suddenly the phone rang and Max stand up and pick up the phone:

"Hello, Max on the phone! Who is it please? He asked joyfully then his joyful face suddenly change, he was like in chock and he approached Kai and added

_Kai, I think it's for you...

Kai took the phone and couldn't believe it...

"Good Morning Kai, I mean good afternoon! In Norway it must be the afternoon, even the night at this time!

Kai couldn't respond , he was in chock , it's was Voltaire , is grandfather and it has been ages that he didn't see him and mostly when he has been in jail for all what he did during the championship in Russia and on the phone he sounds tried and quite depressed, the jail must be terrible for him !

_H-how are you? He asked to Kai timidly

_g-good... Kai answered still in chock

_Okay ...its good thing then ... I am happy that you feel better! I think living with the Grangers was a great idea for you ...and I wanted to phone you to see how you are ...Well , I wanted to phone when you was in the hospital but I didn't know the number of your hospital and my lawyer said that it' was too soon , that I must wait and finally I asked to Mr Dickinson and he said that you was in holidays in Norway and insisted him to give me your number and he finally accepted but until yesterday I didn't know if I will phone you... Well, I finally did it...Oh my god, need to go , the policeman is calling me and I must go or I will get some trouble ...

And before he put the telephone down he added in a whisper

_Kai, I-I am proud of you...

Kai put down the phone, he was stunned, why his grandfather phoned him and he waited three years to phone him more over he didn't phone him when he was in hospital! Kai really didn't understand... Maybe his grandfather has regrets , he wanted to apologize to Kai for what he did to him or maybe he feels guilty or ashamed but as far as Kai is concerned he couldn't forgive him ...It was too soon !

Tyson approached Kai and asked to him

"Kai ...Are you okay buddy? Who was it?

_Tyson, I need to be alone for a while...

Kai said silently and he left the rest room and went outside.

_Max, who was it? Tyson finally asked to Max

_His grandfather! Voltaire...

_NO WAY! You are not kidding me it was really his grandfather? Oh gosh, that is the creepiest thing I have heard!I mean he is currently in prison...Oh; I should go to see him and talk with him...Tyson said quite calmly

_NO! We should wait! Kai needs his own space ... I think! Let him alone Tyson!

Ray added in a serious tone.

It has been twenty minutes that Kai has been outside and Tyson (of course started to be worried about him)

_Oh gosh! Hey , Kai has been outside twenty minutes...I should go to see him then , I-I am really worried about him ! Poor Kai, he must be cold there...

_Tyson...It's a bad idea, you are not delicate...I mean I should go to see him, I am sorry but you will just be annoying and asking questions to him and he doesn't need that... Hilary added and she left the room too

_WHAT! Why it's Hilary! I mean she is NOT delicate neither ... Tyson said with a depressed tone and Ray added with a big smile

_Oh, I think someone is jealous... Tyson, I didn't know that part from you!

_Ha, ha ... Very funny Ray! Well, Hilary doesn't know "master Kai"! I am sure he will ignore her and he will certainly send her away and she will come back in three seconds! Puff, Hilary is so stupid sometimes!"

Kai was in the terrace, Hilary opened the door and went outside, she timidly approached Kai; at first she didn't say anything... And finally she asked timidly to him

_Kai, I know that it's not my business... but the man on the phone was your grandfather right? W-what did he say?

Kai turned around and said coldly and calmly

_You right it's not your business! But ...I know that you came just to try to cheery me up, so I will tell you and I prefer talk to you than Tyson!

Then, Kai and Hilary took a seat and a blanket to cover both of them because it was cold. Under the blanket, they were very close to each other, they could feel their heat which warms them, of course both of them were ill at ease then Kai timidly said

_You right, it was my grandfather on the phone ... He wanted to know how was I ...for the first time of his life, he has asked me something like that! He used to ...Well to be clear he never asking me if I am okay! It was quite weird; I am still in chock about it...

_Tyson told me everything! He was a bad person isn't it? Sorry, to ask you that question, you don't need to respond if you don't want to...

_Don't worry, it was a long time ago and try to forget it! But the only thing, I can say; it's he has been a very bad person!

_Yeah, I can imagine...She said in breath

_And you know I-I can't forgive him...It's too hard and too soon ...really I can't...But one part of me wanted to forgive him because he is my blood, he is the only person I have in my family ...I mean the Grangers are my new family , and I am grateful to them and ...Ty son of course...hum Hilary please don't repeat that to Tyson because...Well, you know why!

_I won't! I promise! She said with a smile

_So yeah , one part of me wanted to forgive him because like I said he is part of my family , I have only him ! I know its sounds bizarre but I don't know...After, my parents death he tried to raised me ...on his way but didn't abounded me until the champion ship in Russia...

Kai did a pause , he took a deep breath and he stayed salient for a while ; Hilary felt that he wanted to cry but he tried to resist , well Kai hated to show his feelings and mostly in front of her ...At first, she didn't know what to say and after a few minutes she added with a big smile:

_ Once upon the time when I was a six year old girl, my mom decided to organise her sister's wedding and the theme was the strawberry and she did a big strawberry cake, the cake was so amazing and beautiful but I was a very naughty girl who loved strawberries so ...I decided to eat one part of the cake then another, and another ...until to finish all the cake! My mom was furious! She of course, she punished me and I was sick during one week! I had stomach-ache, it was terrible...and today I can't eat strawberries cake anymore! I know that it's nothing about...

Kai did a big smile and added

_Wait a minutes, what are you trying to say is that you ate a whole strawberry cake only by your own!That is the craziest thing I have ever heard!

_yeah, I know! I feel ashamed about it!

_Hum...Well, when I was in Russia during the champion ship...You know when I "turned evil"...

_Yeah, Tyson told me about that ...Sorry but what you did is quite stupid...

_Hilary please, I know that it was stupid ...And please let me finish my little story for once!

So , yeah the bladebreakers beat me , they give their lesson but I was so cold and the ice ...Really I was so cold and after the championship, I went two weeks on holidays in Tyson's house ...I know it's weird ...Well, he insisted ! And you know what...

_Let me guess, you get a cold...

_Hey...Why you guessed to quickly...it's not funny, I want to surprise you!

_Kai, I am sorry but you were outside in –45or less with just a tee-shirt! Seriously, normal people don't do that so it's not surprising that you get a bad cold after that!

_bad cold what are you talking about? It was horrible! For one week, I was sick, coughing and sneezing... The others were training outside and me I was in Tyson's room! Tyson's grandfather was in charge of me , it's was kind but quite annoying because Tyson said that I have been punished or I have been cursed or something...so stupid and I couldn't send him away because I was so sick, my voice was so creepy and weird like a little boy ! It was not my voice!

Hilary started to laugh and Kai surprised by her attitude added

_Hey, it's not funny, I was sick and I hate to be sick!

_Sorry, I am not laughing at you but I imagine you with this creepy voice you had when you were sick! Kai wanted to laugh to but he just smiled and said

_Yeah, it's really frustrating!

And they started to laugh together and suddenly Max arrived, he didn't understand what happened and he said timidly

_did I miss an episode?

Kai and Hilary looked at each other and laughed again

_Okay...Well, I just want to say that it's diner time!" Max added still completely lost

For diner Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray decided to go to a restaurant in town

"Kai, Hilary, come on you guys it will be fun! Max said joyfully and Ray added

_Yeah and Mr Welkins said that there is a very good Norwegian restaurant!

_I am sorry Ray but I feel tried tonight, its sounds cool but I won't go I prefer to stay here!

_Okay Kai, well you need to rest if you feel bad! Humm...And, you Hilary? Kenny added

_Well...I don't know...Kai do you mind I go out with them, I mean it's okay if you stay alone in this castle ?

_What? NO WAY!Kai, I Know that you love to stay alone but I can't let you alone, in this house out of nowhere and at night!

_ Tyson, calm down...I am 19 now, I am not a child! Everything will be okay, go to this restaurant, Hilary go with them ...and everything will be fine for me, so don't worry!"

After two hours everybody was ready to go out and Tyson was giving all his instructions to Kai.

"Kai, so don't go out and don't open to anyone! Don't be silly and don't go out because you want to train Dranzer! Understood and be careful! Do you have the number of everybody?

_Yes...

_Oh my god! I don't know if you have Kenny new number!Do you have it?

_Yes, Tyson! I have it!

_ don't forget to take your white and red pills at 8: 30 and the green one at 9:30!

_I know Tyson, you have repeated me that one hundred times...

_ Well, I repeat once again to make sure and yeah by the way don't forget that between this hours you should take your diner, Victor put you meal in the microwave. Do you know how it works? Or I can show you!

Kai took a deep breath and added

_Tyson, I am not stupid! I perfectly know how a microwave works moreover Victor already showed me how it works!

_Oh, and do you have Victor emergency number?

_yes, I have...it's the 789!

_good! Oh, to make more sure I wrote you all this instructions in this paper and there is the numbers of everybody even the number of the cops, the fireman, the ambulance, Mr Dickinson number and Mr Duval number too! If you have a problem, you feel bad, nauseas or dizzy or you have suddenly fever you CALL okay! Me or one of them! But I think you should call me first okay...Understood Kai! Please do it because it's important, I am worried about you and am worried to let you alone! Tyson said nervously

_Tyson, stop annoying Kai, he is an adult now and everything will be fine...Let's go before we will be late! Hilary added and she pushed Tyson outside, Kai looked at her, did a smile and whispered

_Thank you...

Hilary did a smile too and close the door, Kai was finally alone in the castle.

He went to the resting room, he seat near the chimney; it was so good to be finally alone in the castle and to not hear Tyson annoying instructions. Kai, took a deep breath and he finally took his phone and composed a number

"Hey Tala...

-Oh, my god Kai!So how are you dude?

And Tala, turn around to his teammate, who, were laughing and talking.

...hey everybody it's Kai on the phone! Tala announced with a big smile.

_No way! Hey, ask him how is Norway? And his relation with Hilary? Spencer asked to Tala joyfully and Tala nodded with a smile and asked to Kai:

_Kai, the others asked you how is Norway and ...your relation with Hilary?

_My relation with Hilary? What the hell are you talking about? There is anything between me and Hilary!

_ Kai don't even lie to us... we saw the way you looked at her and moreover it's the only person who you are not behaving like a jerk and you are always kind with her! You are so cute with her... It's like a little boy with a little girl who is in love, it's so cute!

_Hum...can you pass me Spencer please?

_OH, I see...you try to change the subject! Okay, I will...But I will not give up buddy, I want to know more about you and Hilary!

And Tala turned around and called

Spencer...Kai wants to talk to you!

And Spencer took the phone and said with a smile

_Kai...How is Norway?

_good...but I just want to say, happy birthday!

_Thank you! Hey, how is your girlfriend Hilary?

_Oh god ...You too! I precise that there is nothing between me and Hilary! You waste your time ... Kai replied and Spencer passed the phone to Tala who went to the kitchen to talk with Kai more privately.

_So Kai...seriously how are you? Tala asked

-better...I guess!

_Okay...tell me what is happing? I can feel that something is wrong...

_noting is wrong...Kai answered coldly

_Kai, I know that something is wrong...don't pretend that everything is good, I am not Tyson!

_Well...You will never believe me!

_TRY!

_Hum... I see everyday a girl... Who supposed to be dead and also I dream about her, it's so weird...I know that it's unbelievable but really...I don't know what to do! I think she wants something from me...

_Well, maybe she is in love of you...

_Tala...I am not kidding! I am serious! This girl is frightening!She...She seems to be...bad even...evil!I don't know how to explain this...I sure you think I am crazy!

_What the hell you are talking about? You are definitely not crazy! Of course I believe you and you know why? Because my mom has always believed in the stuff, it's like I was raised in it!Well, I don't know what to do for you? I think the girl has a bad spirit or she tries to be free or something... I don't know if she is a bad spirit but if she is... it's a bad thing, really bad and you must be careful because it can be very very dangerous and the others, do they see her? What they say about her?

_The others...They think I am crazy or I am doing again a crisis or something!

_shit!They are stupid!Don't listen to them!And do you know who she is?

_ No, I don't...but I saw her in one of the paintings in the castle ...So, I suppose that she lived here!

_Maybe, what I will say, will be very weird... but I think you should see a medium or something...I know that most of them are swindlers but... try maybe he will have some information about this girl or I don't know...

_Tala... I know you that you believe in that stuff and that you want to help me but...a medium...No way!

_Well, it was an advise! So with Hilary...

_Hrg...Tala, I said that there is nothing between me and Hilary...She is...just a good friend!

_a very good friend you mean...

_hrg...well I must go now, I was glad talking to you, Tala! I think I need it!

_Kai, Kai...you always escaping! Well, I was glade talking to you too; hope your relation with Hilary will go further!" And before Kai says something to Tala, Tala has already hanged out the phone then Kai took a deep breath, took his book and start to read. Suddenly, Kai felt that someone opened the door of the corridor and entered in the house.

"What? They are already here? Oh god, I am sure that Tyson was worried about me or he wanted to make sure I take my pills correctly! Puff, such an idiot! Let's go then...Oh god, I was alone and in peace...I guess , It was too good to be true ! Thought Kai and he sand up went to the corridor, the door was opened but there was anybody in the corridor...

_Hey, you came earlier! Tyson, were you? but anybody responded, Kai went outside, look around but still nobody...So, he closed the door and thought:

_That is so weird...I was sure the door was closed with the key, how the wind could open it, there is no wind outside and even if someone entered in the house, how could he enter ?How this door could open alone..."

Kai, returned in the resting room and his fear went out suddenly, he started to sweating and to trembling...Someone was seating in his armchair...he approaches slowly

"Tyson...Is that you?

Kai turned around and saw the other little girl, the one who was less terrifying, she seems to be more frightened than him she looked at him and did a sign of no with her head but Kai ignored her and continued to approached the armchair and he saw the evil girl, she looked at Kai with a smile and caught violently his arm and all the resting room disappeared, Kai was outside, in the middle of nowhere...Kai, look around him and he realized that he was in kind of forest, the threes seems to be old and dead, Kai doesn't know how he gets here...Suddenly, he heard someone screaming...It seems, to be a little girl so Kai decide to go for it and he arrived in front of a old and damage house, he entered, the screams seem to come from the second floor, Kai started to be scared, he climbed slowly the stairs , when he arrived in front of a room, the screams seems to come from here, so he opened the door and a horrifying image was in front of him: the little girl was stretched out , she was quartering by some unknown man who were surrounding her and at the same time one of the them was flogging her ... Kai couldn't believe it: How we can do something like that to a little girl...So, Kai tried to stop them but it was impossible because he seems to be invisible to the man, they ignored him...He couldn't do anything against them and the poor little girl was still crying and screaming : it was awful and suddenly, when the little girl has any strength to scream and to cry again, she turned her head on Kai direction and look at him desperately... and added in a quiet but terrifying tone :

"You are not alone...look around you, they are everywhere ..."

_Ha, ha, ha...Suspense, Suspense...Sorry if I took time to write this chap but I was too busy with my school, I need to work hard and it's difficult! This, chapter is not so scary and I am sorry, but I need to do some flashback about Kai's life!I promise that the next chap will be scarier!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Hey, there __is the next chapter, as I promised this one will be scary and more focused on "the evil little girl" and also Kai and Hilary relationship will go further, a very very bad thing for Tyson...Enjoy!Oh, and by the way, thank you for all your reviews, it's encourage me and touching me so continue please!Just to add, for this chapter I was inspired by lots of horror movies like "Gothika", "the Ring" or "Ringu" (the Japanese version). _

"Kai, Kai, wake up buddy...Wake up! Why are you sweating? Kai opened slowly his eyes and saw Tyson, in front of him, Kai returned in the resting room and he was on his armchair...

_T-Tyson...What is happing? Where were you? Kai asked to Tyson still quite dizzy.

_Hum...We just arrived ...I think you over sleep! Tyson said calmly

_No, impossible ...I was awake, the door was open and saw the little girl...in this house...Kai replied

_What are talking about? I think you did a nightmare, when we arrived you were already slept ...Kai look at Tyson surprisingly, what he saw was just a dream, it was so real... So, Kai sand up and said calmly:

_I think, I should go to bed now...

_ You want I go with you Kai? Tyson asked still worried for him

_No, it will be okay... Kai said in quiet tone and before he left the room, he saw Hilary who seems to be worried for him so to reassure her; he did a little smile to her and left the room. When, he arrived at his room, he did a deep breath, took his pills, then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and suddenly, the reflect of the little girl appeared on the mirror, she was covered by blood, she had scares everywhere on her body, she was staring at Kai and she was behind him, he can feel it... He started to tremble again then the water transformed in blood...Kai who was still afraid turned slowly around and the little girl has already disappeared...Kai, couldn't believe it! This girl appeared a second time tonight ...What this girl wants from him? After that, Kai went to bed in the hope, this girl will not reappear.

It was 8:30 in the morning, Kai woke up and he was glad that this time he hadn't had a dream about this girl...So, after a good shower he went downstairs to take his breakfast and there were already the others, Kai was surprised to see Tyson awake because it was too early for him. Hilary was of course there and he sit next to her, she did a smile and asked :

"Hey, how are you?

_good...and you ? He respond and then he drunk some tea and ate a toast.

_well, I didn't sleep well because this idiot of Tyson was snoring all the night!It was awful...Even if, he was in another room ...I could hear him...

_Typical Tyson...he will never change ! Kai added calmly. Tyson looked at them angrily and retorted

_Hey guys ...Sorry, to interrupt your "interesting" conversation about me and my snoring...But don't forgot that I am still here, in front of you , so try to make efforts ! And you Kai, would you please take your pills ! How many times I must repeat you ...You must take the yellow one before you take your breakfast ! I am that only one who is thinking in this house...

_You thinking too much, you must take a break or your brain will have an impedance voltage! Kai said in a sarcastic tone, the others laughed discreetly and Tyson get angry and said

_ha-ha, very funny "master jokes"!

Kai took finally his pills, finish his breakfast and decided to get some air out side...Hilary, who has finished too wanted to go with him

_Can I go with you? She demanded timidly, Kai looked at her, did a little smile , nodded and they finally left the room together.

The others looked at each other then Tyson get angrier and retorted

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? Why Kai accepted to go with her?

_Oh! Isn't so cute ? Kai and Hilary are in love! I wish they will be together ! Ray said romantically but Tyson get more and more angrier and said aggressively

_WHAT! Kai and Hilary together...You must kidding me Ray? It's just IMPOSSIBLE !

Ray was quite shock about Tyson's aggressive reaction so he tried to stay calm and asked to Tyson

_ Tyson...A few days ago Hilary and Kai relationship was not problem and now you can't support to see them together SO can you tell me what's your problem with them?

Tyson become more aggressive and retorted

_My problem Ray ? I have ANY problem! And Kai and Hilary are just good friends, that's all! And, I just kidding when I am saying that they look like Romeo and Juliette but I am sure they will not be together because it's impossible! Kai can't be with Hilary and Hilary can't be with Kai!It's just IMPOSSIBLE !

_Why not ? If there are in lov...

_Ray STOP being stupid !Kai and Hilary are not in love...they are too different and Kai is a lonesome guy , I am sure he doesn't want to have a girl friend and mostly Hilary as a girl friend !Oh god, I am sure she will be a nightmare as girlfriend ! Tyson retorted aggressively

_Me... being stupid ! I Think it's more you who being stupid in this room...Kai and Hilary do what they want, if they want to be together...Let them ! and Kai won't be a lonesome guy all his life ! Ray replied .

_Ray listen, Kai is not ready to be in love, it's just not his style...Did you see the way he is behaving with girls, he just ignores them... Tyson said

_Maybe Kai is gay? Max demanded calmly , Ray was completely stunned, he couldn't believe it !

_Kai ...gay? Are you kidding ? He retorted surprisingly

_Well, it's a option...Tyson added calmly

Ray was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe it ! How they can be so narrow minded? Are they blinded? Then, Ray left the room without saying a word.

Kai and Hilary were each other in a swing set, they looked the landscape in front of them , it was the castle which more look like an abbey, the architecture must be influent by the church and the monies...All the castle was covered by the snow , which gave different colours, it was beautiful in fact...It was sunny and the ray of the sunlight were reflecting on the white snow, which gave different colours in the snow , the red turned to purple and then to blue...it was like to be in front of a Impressionist or Romantic painting of Claude Monet or William Turner, we also could hear the wind whistling and far away a owl was hooting, Hilary and Kai looked to each other timidly , did a smile to each other but didn't say something... the silence between them was oppressive until Kai asked to Hilary calmly:

"Hilary, I have a question...It's will sound weird and you will probably think that I have completely lost my mind!

_Well, asked me and I will see ! She said with a little smile, she was so glad that Kai dared to talked her finally...

_Hum, Do y-ou you believe in bad spirits? I mean no ghosts but spirits ...You know, when you fell always observed by a force...supernatural...something out of thing world...something threatening...I don't really how explain it...

_Well...I don't know...maybe such things do exist! I mean I saw so many horror movies about it and I read books also...And if they do exist I don't want to be confronted to them! Why are you asking me something like that?

_ Oh god, you will really think that I have lost my mind! I think I saw things...I see ever day a little girl who supposed to be dead...She always appears and disappears...She shows me awful things...she is always behind me...Hilary, I see dead people around me...It's not normal, do you think I am completely crazy that I should go to a psychiatric hospital ?

At first, Hilary looked at Kai and then she threw snow on him.

_STOP being stupid !You are not crazy, for me you are quite rational! She said with a smile, Kai looked at her surprisingly and asked

_You meant...Do you really believe me?

_Of course ! What did you expect ? I always knew that something was wrong with this castle! Brr...I am sure that someone as been killed in this old and creepy castle!

...suddenly, Hilary's swing set broke and she fell down so Kai came to help her

_Are you okay ? He asked to her

_Yeah...I think! This, swing set are too old ! She said angrily

_Or...the ghosts heard you and didn't appreciate that you criticize their house ! Kai added in serious tone then he helped her to send up...

_Thanks ...She said with a little smile, then she realized that they were very closed , they were holding their hands then she looked at him did a another smile, Kai did the same, they approached more to each other , their lips brushed past and...

_KAI ! KAI!

Kai turned around and it's was Tyson...

_Tyson, what do you want...again? Kai asked coldly and annoyed that Tyson followed him everywhere he goes...

_What the hell are you doing both of you ? Hilary, Kenny needs you NOW, so go to help him and you Kai , how many times I MUST tell you...it's cold and you are in tee-shirt... you will get a cold with just a tee shirt and I don't want that you get a cold!Do you remember the last time you get a cold? Kai put something harm please ! Tyson said seriously and he saw that Hilary who was still there so he gets angrier...

_Hilary why are you still here? Kenny needs you NOW! Hilary looks at Tyson angrily and added

_calm down Tyson, I go...Then, she looked at Kai with a smile and let Tyson and Kai alone.

_Puff, she is so pathetic...Tyson added

Kai, took a deep breath and said in a serious tone

_You are pathetic Tyson! Then, Tyson smiled and added

_You make me laugh, you always say that, I think I get used to it now...Okay, its 10:00 and we need to go to town now...Oh, and before I forget did you take all your pills this morning?

But , Kai didn't respond.

_I suppose that it means "yes" !" Tyson finally added.

15 minutes later, everybody were waiting in the car, Kai as usual was alone and on the back of the car , Tyson was next to Max and when Hilary came in the car she wanted to seat next to Kai but Tyson stopped her and said joyfully

"Hilary, take my place because , Max told me he wanted to talk to you...

_ What are you talking about? I never ...Tyson hit Max's arm and added

_Don't worry for me... I will go next to Kenny or Ray...

_Not, next to me! I want to sleep AND I need silence, and you don't know the meaning of silence !" Ray retorted coldly, then Tyson stand up and went next to Kenny who was busy with his computer, Hilary was obliged to sit next to Max who did a smile but she ignored him and she asked to him in a cold tone:

_ So what do you want?

_humm...you did something with your hair? Because it's better and it's very pretty...He said quite ill at ease and she replied

_ that's all...

_ yes...well, I think...Max added with a little smile but she ignored him and she took her iPod and started to listening music, Hilary was so angry she could be next to Kai but because of this "stupid" Tyson, she wasn't and moreover she thought that Max would say something important to her but no...He said such a stupid thing..."your hair are pretty"...Puff, that is so stupid!She was sure that it was a Tyson's put-up job! Ridiculous...She thought.

When, they arrived in the village, Mr Welkins was already there and he was waiting in front of a museum.

"Hello, everybody !Welcome to the middle age museum !

_Good morning Mr Welkins ! Whaow, this is a museum ...it's enormous !Tyson said

_Yes, you can say it Tyson !It's enormous ! It was a castle before , I think it was build in the middle of middle age like in the beginning of the X century ,with the rise of the Capetian dynasty ...and centuries later we decided to transform it into a museum, it tells everything about our country and this region ...Well, come on in !

The bladebreakers started their visit with the guide, in the museum there were lots of sculptures, armour, paintings like the iconography of the Christ, the Virgin Mary but also portraits of the kings like Hakon V (the king of Norway), the seigniors, dukes ect. Then, Kai who wanted to see others paintings of the museum went in another room of the castle, the room was huge there was lots of armours and paintings and one of them was enormous for just a portrait so Kai approached to see it and he was stunned...The painting, represented a family , in the centre there was a man who was seating in a throne and seems to be proud and little bit threatening behind him there were a little girl and her mother , both of them seemed to be serious and not really happy ; Kai immediately recognized the dead little girl...He also realized that she seemed to have a hard life, her father on the painting seemed to be someone cold, unfriendly and severe. Kai wanted to know who this girl was but there was any information about her, the only thing he knew was the name of the painting which was "the powerful duke of Norway, Greenwitchger family" by an unknown painter.

_Hey, you escaped the visit ?

Kai turned around, it was Hilary...Kai did a smile and answered

_yeah...This guide sucks really ! He talks to much ...He don't show us the paintings or the sculptures...He just talking !

_Yeah, you right ...It's the reason why I escaped too!Who is this family ?

_The Greenwitchger family ...they lived in the castle in the time of middle age, I suppose...

_Is that the girl who is dead? And you see every day in the castle?

_ Yes, it's her ! He said in breath

_Well, she seems to be...

_sad... Kai added finally

_yeah... and the father seemed to be... unfriendly, I don't want to be in front of him! Hilary announced then Kai nodded and said in a serious tone:

_I am wondering ...What happened to this family and in particularly to her ...I don't know, I have the

feeling that something terrible happened to her...This castle hide a deep secret and...

_Kai, Hilary...What you guys are doing here? Everybody are waiting !"Tyson said impatient when he entered in the room.

When they left the museum, Tyson ,Max and Kenny wanted to eat something but Kai, Ray and Hilary wanted to continued their visit in the town, so Tyson who didn't want that Kai, Ray and Hilary left the team try to persuade them to stay:

"Hey, guys...come on ! It's lunch time...What do you want to see now ? I think it's bad idea to be separate... I am afraid that someone get lost ! And worse than that something happen to Kai...he didn't take his pills with him, and he needs to eat something ...and-and if something happen to him... I will never forgive me !

_Tyson...we are not babies ! And we are not hungry ...We will eat later and don't worry nothing will happen to us, and what will happen ? To get lost ? And we are with Kai ...so stop being too protective ! Ray replied coldly

_Good... We met here at 4:30 pm...Kai added coldly, then , Hilary, Ray and he left the others.

_but...but...I didn't say yes! Why they are going ? Tyson said worried and offended that anybody listened to him

_Come on, Tyson...Let's find a restaurant, we are hungry!Let them ... Max said with a smile and Kenny added

_yeah...I am sure they will be fine! Don't worry for them and mostly for Kai, he is in security with Ray and Hilary!

_Okay...I hope, nothing will happen to them...Tyson said worried

_Don't worry Ty ! come on...Hey, look there is an Italian restaurant there ! Max said then, Tyson stopped being worried, smiled and added joyfully

_Oh, Italian food...Love it!

_I prefer to see you like that Ty !" Kenny replied with a smile

Meanwhile, Kai , Hilary and Ray were visited the town and suddenly Kai stopped in front of a shop. "Kai...Did you see something interesting? "Medium and clairvoyance 24/24 and 7/7"? You want to enter in that shop ? Ray asked to Kai with a surprise tone but Kai didn't answer and he entered in the shop, Ray did a deep a breath, followed Kai and entered with Hilary. There was anybody in that shop which was quite small, and there were African , Indian and Asian decoration everywhere like masks ,paintings, sculptures and posters there were also perfume candles which give a kind of smell in the shop .

_Kai, I didn't know that you believed in that stuff ! Ray announced , then Kai who was looking around to try to find someone replied in a serious tone:

_I don't, but it was Tala's advice and I want to try a new experience...

_It's weird advices coming from Tala...I never expect that Tala believed in that stuff! Hilary added then Kai did a little smile and added on his turn

_You don't know lot of thing about him and if I tell you , you will be very surprised ! Suddenly, a door opened and someone appeared...It was a old , weird women with very long brown hair in which she put some coloured flowers , she wears also a long , green and unfashionable dress and she had also big glasses which make her looked like a big coloured and hippy fly.

_Can I help you ? She said with a creepy voice

_Humm...We-we are sorry to disturb you but...I need a...Kai said quite ill at ease and surprised by the coldness of the women

_consultation...The women finally added

_ yes...He answered

_Well...for the consultation it's 25€ !She said coldly, they Ray get angry and replied

_25€... Are you kidding me? It's too expensive for a simply consultation, Kai don't pay for such a thing! But Kai ignored Ray and paid the women, who looked at him and she added in a cold

_Well, let's begin...

Then, Kai, Ray and Hilary followed the women and went to the back of the shop, then they entered in room which like in the shop there was lot of decoration and perfume candles. Kai , Hilary and Ray sit around a table then the women sit in front of them.

_my name is Jane...Why you need this consultation ? I mean you are young and young people like you and your friends don't believe in that stuff...

_I-I do nightmares every night and-and I need to know why...Kai said timidly and still ill at ease.

_I see... you don't need to tell what you see in your dreams; if there is something , I will see it... Now, I need your hand ! Jane said quite seriously, then Kai gave his and hand to her, she hold it and closed her eyes and stay silent during few minutes then she finally said

_ I see that you had a hard life when you was young, you had also recently a traumatism, you are also someone ambitious , lonesome and independent...you don't like to be manipulated and you don't like when people pities you or considered you like someone fragile even if you are someone fragile... and, you are scared about something...something which is very close to you... I see... Oh, my god ! Jane, stopped, stand up and walk back, Kai and the others looked at each other and didn't understand the medium's reaction but she seemed to be scared and shocked about something. Then, she gave back the money to Kai and said still in shock:

_You-you, Oh my god...Look, take your money ...I-I don't need it!

_But-but, I don't understand...What did you see? Kai asked still surprised, then, she looked at him and didn't answered, Kai could read fear on her eyes but he insisted

_Listen...I NEED to know, Please ! What did you see ? Then, Jane took Kai's hand and said

_There is bad things in this world...Very bad things...Something is hunting you...something evil and bad...and you need to be careful Kai Hiwatari bec-because the death is behind you...I saw death on you...

Kai looked at her surprisingly then suddenly , Ray get impatient , hold Kai arm and said

_Puff...Come on , Kai let's go... ! Then Ray, Hilary and Kai left the shop.

_Oh my god Kai ! Don't tell me that you believed in that bullshit ! "I can see death on you..."puff... 25€ for that shit...I can't believe it...

_Ray, SHUT UP!You exactly behaving like Tyson... Hilary said angrily then she approached next to Kai who was still in shocked about Jane divination and asked to him calmly

_Kai are you okay? Maybe, we can do something for you...Kai, looked at her and said calmly

_No, it's okay...but, thanks ...

_Guys...Maybe-maybe, it's a good idea to eat something...and-and I start to be hungry...Ray, said quite timidly then Kai and Hilary smiled and Kai added

_well, we will not torture Ray more than that ! Let's go to eat something then.."

Then , after, longs minutes of searching a good restaurant , Kai, Hilary and Ray stopped finally at an Asian one.

"Oh...It's so good to eat something...I am starving!And, I am so glad to eat Chinese food, I love the local food but I MISS so much the Chinese one...It's like a bit of home ! Ray said joyfully

_Well...You right Ray but I prefer Japanese one... It's a big chance that we found this restaurant which is doing every Asian food and the sushi are very good and you Kai what do you thing about your sushi? But Kai, didn't respond, he was instead thinking about something and playing with his sushi

_Kai are you okay? Hilary asked quite worried

_What... Did you say something ? Kai said still in his dreams

_Oh no...Kai, don't tell us that you are again thinking about this stupid prediction ! It's bullshit...

_But, Ray I don't understand something , don't you suppose to believe in that stuff ? Hilary demanded

_Hey...Don't insult me! We believe in real predictions...which are predicted by priest, oracles and ancestors...not predictions which come from a stupid medium...who only, took the hand and read our thought...This is so stupid ! Kai, listen...you have nothing to be afraid of ! Ray said seriously

_Ray...someone unknown who guessed you're through and your name...and who told you that you will die is not reassuring... Kai said in a calm tone and Ray annoyed by Kai stubbornness replied

_Listen Kai! What this women told you is bullshit ! Nobody knows when we will die, how can she predicted ? You will, NOT die ! Trust me ! Stop being afraid about that !

_But, I almost died...a few months ago and maybe the death wants take me again... Kai added

_Kai, you have seen too much horror movies...We, are not in "destination final 4"! Listen...yes, you almost died after Brooklyn fight but Dranzer saved you and you fight to be alive! So, please...Oh, god I will kill Tala the next time I will see him... such a stupid idea to send you to see a stupid medium ...Ray said in a serious tone.

_But-but...

_NO!Kai, please...I won't repeat what I have already said ! So, now eat your sushi or it will be cold! Ray finally added in serious tone then Kai did a little smile and added

_Ray...we used to eat sushi cold ! Ray, looked at Kai surprisingly, did a smile and said

_Yeah, you right ! I completely forgot...Well, I prefer your sarcastic behaviour than to see you preoccupied by a stupid prediction which comes from a medium who looked like a fly !

_It's true that she looked like a fly with her glasses!" Kai added with a little smile.

After, there lunch Kai, Hilary and Ray did some tourist shopping and then they decided to go near the car to wait the others.

"What the hell, they are doing? We told them that we must met here at 4:30 PM! Ray said angrily, then suddenly Tyson, Max and Kenny appeared, there were laughing and talking joyfully.

_Hello guys ! Tyson said joyfully

_You are late... Kai added coldly

_heu...yeah, sorry for that but we did shopping and we completely forget the time...we are sorry...Tyson said calmly , then Hilary gets angry and replied

_WHAT? You are sorry, you are sorry...I can't believed it Tyson ! You make us wait ONE hour and for WHAT ? shopping? We did shopping too and we are NOT late!

_ hey...calm down princess ! It's not our fault ! Tyson said

_Are you kidding me Tyson ? It's almost 5:30 and...Hilary retorted

_STOP you two! Let's go, now... Ray ordered finally, then they entered in the car , Ray seat near Tyson and Max near Kenny so in that way Hilary and Kai could seat next to each other. During their way Kai and Hilary were listening and sharing music together but they were tired so Hilary rested her head on Kai's shoulder and Kai rested his head on her head...Ray thought that it was the cutest thing he ever saw in his life!

When, they arrived to the castle, they eat their diner and went to their room. Hilary, was taking her shower with music and suddenly the music stopped so Hilary went out to see what is the problem with her computer and actually the music was paused, she played again her music and went back in the bathroom and again the music stopped so she went out again and try to find if Tyson wasn't in her room trying do a "unfunny joke" so she put something decent and went to Tyson room. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were watching a horror movie and when Hilary entered in the room, she calqued the door angrily and they didn't expected that so they freak out when she entered:

"Oh my god , Hilary are you crazy, you scared us ! Tyson said still surprised

_ Tyson...Would you please stop come into my room during my shower and paused my music! If you think it's funny...Well, as far as I am concern I don't think it such a funny joke! STOP doing that or the next time you come in my room ... I swear I will kill you...You little pervert! and she left Tyson's room angrily

_What IS wrong with her? She completely lost her mind !" Tyson added completely lost and confused.

When, Hilary went back to her room, she went back to her bathroom when suddenly she heard a big "baam", she get again angry and thought that it was again Tyson who was doing again his stupid jokes, it was really getting on her nerves.

"Such an asshole...He will see what he will have... And she went out, the window was open but there is no wind which can open it and apparently Tyson was not in her room...So, she closed the window and suddenly Hilary felt something around her, she couldn't move , she felt something which was surrounding her...she couldn't feel something breathing, something is there... She gets scared and went to the bathroom and did a terror expression...In the mirror, it was written "alene..." with blood letters.

Meanwhile, Kai was reading his book when he heard someone knocking to his door, he opened and found Hilary completely panicked and stressed.

"Hilary ? Are-are you okay ? He asked quite surprised to see her so panicked then she entered and said

_It obvious...there is something bizarre in this castle ! This house is weird...very, very weird ! I don't know what happened here but it CAN'T BE something good ! I-I...Oh, god! I never felt such a thing...It was horrible... I-I was so afraid...Then, Kai saw that she was crying so he took her hand and gave her a tissue.

_Hey, Hilary calm down...its okay! I think you should seat and you will tell what did happen... Then, Kai closed the door and seat near Hilary who told him what did happen in her room. After, that Kai didn't say something, he was silent...

_Kai...say something, please! I am sorry, maybe I did a mistake to tell what happen to me...I am sorry ! She said timidly

_No...The only one who must be sorry, it's me...now, by my fault you are in danger ! I told you that I saw weird things and now it's your turn...I-I will never forgive me if something happen to you...I put you in jeopardy! I am sorry... he excused timidly, it was the first time that Hilary have heard excuses coming from Kai, she saw and felt that he was sincere and quite ill at ease about it ! Hilary cried again and approached more closer to Kai and said calmly .

_Don't be sorry for that ! It's not your fault if you are purchased by a mad and totally evil little girl ! You didn't put me in jeopardy because...this girl I didn't saw her but I felt only her presence and I don't care if I am in danger...the only importance is that I am with...I mean what ever happen, I want to help you !

_Ok...So, now we do what? Kai asked

_Maybe, we must search who was this girl!

_Yeah... but I already searched on the castle library and...nothing! Kai added coldly

_Well...I am thinking about something...Where someone will hide something, I mean something important...something secret about an old castle which is apparently haunted by an evil little girl?

_Well...the cave which Mr Welkins told us... You, Know we can't go there "because it can be dangerous" Kai said is quite a sarcastic tone

_exactly!The cave... Hilary confirmed in a creepy voice.

After, a few minutes Kai and Hilary were on the corridor of the highest tour of the castle, the corridor was dark, gloomy, and damp and there were frightening gargoyle which seems to be alive and real.

"this corridor reminds me horror movies, it's always in this type of corridor that something terrible will happen, there is strange noise, the victims don't understand what it is, they are scared and then killer kill his victim or the terrific ghost appears suddenly from nowhere...And, this gargoyle seems to be alive... maybe they will appear suddenly and kill us... Kai said in a creepy tone

_You really see too much horror movies Kai!And, in my opinion you seems to be afraid...am I right? Hilary added with a little smile

_Me afraid...NEVER! Kai retorted

_but you are afraid of a little girl...

_It's not the same...she is dead! It's not normal to see dead people! Kai said defensively and Hilary hit Kai on his shoulder and she added in a laugh

_I am kidding!

_I prefer that... Kai said with a smile, then they stopped, there was a door, it was the cave's door, it was a huge door made by woods and metal, there were some symbols which was engraved on it, the door was topped by a lancet arch and on each side of the door there were two columns Corinthian and the capital was decorated with acanthus, vine and in the middle there was a man or a women who had over his head a crown.

_It must be here... Hilary said then she tried to open it but it was locked, she tried to open it with her key but it didn't work, Kai tried to do the same but it didn't work neither so Hilary took her hair slide and tried to open the with it but Kai was septic about it.

_It will never work... he said severely and suddenly the door opened and Hilary added with a smile

_Have you say something?

_ I confess that I am impressed...he added

_Well, at school I always have lost my keys so...She said with a smile then they entered in the cave, which was darker and more gloomy than the corridor , there were many stuff, broken dummy, puppets , old cloths, old books ect... Kai and Hilary looked around, and then Kai some bottles, there were dried plants in it and it the others there were bones of animals...

_That is so disgusting...Breuk...why there are animals bones here? Maybe they practiced voodoo or something...oh, god that is so weird! Bones it so disgusting! Hilary said

_Yeah that so...weird! Kai approved then he saw a big and old book so he took it and leafed though it...

_What is it Kai? An old book? In fact, the book's cover was metallic and the decoration of it was very précis and the work of was very meticulous. The cover was decorated with lots of different precious stones with different colours, there were also motif of animal like birds, lions and eagles, in the outline there were vines and in each corner of the book there was precious stone, in the middle an angel was engraved and finally in the top of the cover there was an inscription in Latin "protexum _ab Deo_" (protected by god but I don't know if it's right!I did the sentence myself), the book was a manuscript, the calligraphy of the writing was typical of the middle age and the pages were all illustrated but unfortunately the book was very old so some of the illustration have worm away with time.

_an old book! What are those symbols and it's written in which language? Hilary demanded

_I don't know... I will ask Tala, he studies ancient languages at school so maybe he can tell me more about those symbols and I have an electronic translator ... Kai responded in a serious tone

_No way you have an electronic translator?

_Yes, Mr Dickinson gave it to me for my battle against Tyson and Brooklyn! He said that one day it will serve! And when they left the cave Hilary added:

_Yeah, I remember those battles! You were amazing! And you know what?

_no...

_Even if you lost against Tyson...you were definitely better than him!You were impressive and so amazing! She whispered than Kai did a smile and added

_Thanks...But, I already knew that I was better than him! Hilary hit Kai on his shoulder and added with a smile

_ pretentious!

_I am not pretentions...

_Yes you are!

_I am not... and they continued like this all along the way... Then, Kai arrived in front of his room; he did a timid smile and added

_good night then...

_yeah...You too! Hope you will have sweet dreams tonight! She said timidly

_yeah... I hope so!Then Kai entered in his room and as usual he brushed his teeth, took his pills and went to bed.

**Voltaire slapped Kai and flogged him until the blood runs, even if it was extremely painful Kai tried to not scream he tried to resist. **

"**I am very disappointed in you Kai...and, do you have something to say about it? He said coldly**

**Kai didn't respond, he stayed silent so Voltaire he slapped him again then he hold violently his hand and pushed in a little cave, it was very narrow and dark. **

**_Now, you will stay here... and try to think about your bad behaviour! He added severely and coldly then he closed violently the door. Kai realised that he was lock up so he stated to panic and he begged his grandfather to open the door but Voltaire ignored him and left Kai alone in the darkness...**

**_please grand father...don't let me here, please open the door...PLEASE! **

**Even if Voltaire had already locked up Kai in this cave, Kai hate it because the last time there were rats and cockroaches, it was terrible because it was dark and couldn't see them, he could only felt them which was worse and they were running on his body and the rats bit him. Kai, screamed and screamed but nobody could listen to him and he was to tired, he lost he strength...After, four hours, Kai was exhausted and suddenly the door opened...It was Tala, he helped Kai to stand up and he went to his room, he treated his injuries and he gave him some tea then Kai slept...**

Kai woke up, it was 3:00 ... this nightmares about his past were getting on his nerves...He did everything to try to forget it, he had already amnesia about his past and it was better like that! Kai, stand up, he took his candle, put the light on and wanted to drink something so he went out with his candle , the corridor was still lighted, it was silent, Kai walked slowly, he traversed the room of the ghost of the past which was also lighted , he tried to not look at the paintings because he felt quite ill at ease to regard them, it's like the personages of this painting were looking at him and the traversed the diner room and the living room and he finally arrived into the kitchen and took a glass of water and he returned to his room with it and when he traversed the room of ghost's past the light were switched off which was worse, he really thought that the personage of the paintings were looking at him and then when he went to the corridor of all the room, it was silent but he suddenly heard a creepy noise, it was like someone was walking behind him, like "crack, crack, crack" and when he turned around and there was nothing and the noise stopped , so he continued and he heard again "crack , crack ,crack " , he tried to ignored it and Kai felt a cold breeze which switched off the lights...So, he quickened his step and went to his room and then he returned to bed. It was silent in his room, he can only heard the whistling of the wind outside, he couldn't sleep and suddenly he saw his glass moving himself and fall down then he felt his bed moving so he started to be scared and get off...Then, the window opened violently and the door opened slowly someone will enter then Kai saw black and long hair behind the door...It was the little girl! Kai went to his bathroom quickly , locked the door and hide behind the shower, then he heard extremely violent knockings on the door, Kai was terrified...Then, the door opened violently and the girl entered, he head was hiding by her long black hair,( like Sadako in the Ring ) she stated to walk slowly on Kai' direction and Kai saw that she had a knife on her hand, she approached Kai more and more...Kai, opened his eyes and she was in front of him...

The others wake up suddenly, they heard Kai's scream and they run to his room to see what is happening, they entered in his room and saw that he was in the bath room so they went there and they saw Kai huddled up, the floor and his cloths were covered by blood, Tyson start to panic and rushed at him, to try to help him...

_KAI!Oh my god what did happen? Tyson said totally panicked but Kai didn't react he was still huddled and trembling

_Kai, its okay...It's me Tyson! Kai looked at him and calmed down and Tyson saw Kai's arm and there was a big injuries and it was written by the knife "alene"

_Oh my god! What happen to your arm? It's-it's bleeding... AND the cut is deep! Max give me a towel, I will try to stop the blood with it! MAX, DON'T STAND LIKE THAT! MOVE! Tyson said panicky

_Ok-Okay...Then, Max took a towel and gave it to Tyson who put it around Kai's arm and he said still panicked

_Kenny, Ray call Victor we go immediately to hospital!

_But-but Tyson, it's almost 4 am and the hospital it's far away from here, how could we...

_Kenny, CALL Victor damn it! Kai needs to go to Hospital NOW...Why you guys are waiting? GO!

Then Ray and Kenny, left the bath room and ran to call Victor.

_Hey...Kai everything will be fine okay! Tyson said to reassure him

_I don't want to go to hospital...Kai said in a silent tone

_What are you talking about? We need to go to hospital! Tyson retorted then Hilary replied

_Humm, Tyson maybe it's not necessary to go to hospital maybe we can...

_Shut up Hilary! It's a big injury we need to go to hospital OR Kai will lost all his blood, is that what you want? Tyson retorted aggressively then Ray and Kenny arrived with Victor, helped Kai to stand up, they went outside and Victor decided to take his van because in that way Kai could lay down in the back seat, Victor will drive, Tyson went in the front with him, Hilary and Ray went at the back with Kai and finally Kenny and Max went into the car's boot.

_Come on Kai, resisted! Everything will be okay! Oh my god...Kai is losing too much blood, I can't stop it! I try to compress it with the towel but-but he-he is still... bleeding!

Kai couldn't face to the pain, it was bleeding and moreover it burns him like flames, Kai instead to scream he started to moan and to sweat so she took another tower to wipe his forehead and It will not stop his pain but Hilary wanted to reassure him so she hold strongly his hand then tears started running down. After, thirty minutes of agony Kai finally arrived to the village hospital, and then the doctors and the nurses came to take him and saw that he was too much bleeding and they decided to take him to the block.

Meanwhile, the others were waiting outside of the block. It has been 1hour and half, that Kai was in this block and they were more and more worried about it, Tyson was pacing up and downing and he retorted worried and angrily :

_Oh my god! Why it's so long? It has been almost two hours that Kai has been in this damn block!

_Calm down Tyson!Such an injury takes time! Kenny relied then Hilary who couldn't wait anymore, it was too hard...so, she left the waiting room and decided go to the toilette to clean her hand which was covered by Kai's blood and when she saw all that blood she busted into tears and after a few minutes to try to calm down and when she left the toilette, she met Ray; he realized that she has been crying.

_ Hilary, are you okay?

_ y-yes... She answered in a quiet voice

_Don't be worried for Kai...he will be fine... as usual! He had worse than that; don't cry...I am sure everything will be okay! Hey, look I took tea for everybody; I thought that it will be a good idea!And...Take my coat, its cold here!

She wear Ray's coat then she did a smile and added in still a quiet voice

_Thanks Ray...Then they join the others, Ray disturbed the tea to everybody and they waited until the nurse came, took a deep breath and finally she said in a serious tone

_I suppose that you are Kai Hiwatari's friend? Tyson nodded and she continued

_ Well, He lost lots of blood...and it was not easy to sew up...

The others feared the worse...but, the nurse did a smile and added

_but, don't worry he will be fine! More fear than hurt, I will say!

Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Kenny and Max jumped for joy and were reassured that Kai was okay, then, the nurse still serious asked

_Yes...but, we were wondering why Kai wanted to kill him self? Do you know why he did that?

The others looked to each others, stayed silent for a while and Tyson said in a quiet tone

_We are sorry...but, we have no idea!

_Okay...I see! She said

_Humm...Madam can we go to see him? Max asked to the nurse who looked at him through her glasses and she answered calmly

_yes...but just the girl!

_WHAT, HILARY! Why just her? Tyson retorted angrily

_He said just her! The nurse added severely then Hilary followed the nurse and conducted her to Kai's room. When, Hilary entered Kai was reading a magazine, Hilary approached him slowly and Kai did a smile and just said

_Hey!

_hey! She said in a quiet tone and then she asked

So how are you?

_I am good...the nurse sew up the injury and she put a bandage which a I must to change every day and she gave me painkillers for the pain and it stops to burn me but this damn painkillers make me quite dizzy, I feel sleepy... Kai explained with a smile, Hilary did a little smile too and she said timidly

_It's good that you are feeling better! She paused for a while and added with a quavered voice

Kai, you can't imagine how you scared us! I-I was scared for you... Then, tears starts to running down so Kai took her hand and said calmly

_Hey, I am okay...its okay! Then she looked him and did a hug, Kai was surprised, he hated hugs but this time it was different so he put his arm around her and then they looked to each other, Hilary who was still crying added in a quiet and timidly voice:

_What I will do without you...

_It's over now...I am here...He added in the same tone and they approached slowly their lips, when suddenly...

_excuse me, Mr Hiwatari...

Hilary turned around and saw a little and old woman with a bun and short glass that she looked like a severe teacher. The women, looked at Kai and added in a severe tone

_sorry, to interrupt you but I need to tall with the young man so would you please...

_Oh...Y-yes, of course! I am sorry, Kai see you later! Hilary said quite ill at ease by the women who looked at her quite coldly, and then Hilary by the instance of the women left the room and let Kai and the nurse alone.

_ Hello, Kai I am Dr Andrea, I am a psychiatrist...She said with a little smile and she hold her hand to him but he ignored her, looked at her with contempt and he asked her in a cold tone:

_What, do you want?

_I see that you are direct...besides it's me who ask the question here, whatever... We will start now! She said severely and did a little look to her notes and looked at Kai and asked calmly

So, did you have a traumatism or a depression recently? Something is maybe disturbing you?

Kai looked at her but didn't want to answerer her... According to him her questions were totally stupid and it wasn't her business, Kai hated psychiatrists and during his depression period after the third champion ship; at the psychiatry hospital he must see everyday different psychiatrists, it was awful! It was certainly, a hard time for Kai but the psychiatrists didn't help him at all! They make the thing worse...They all thought that he was mentally disturbed! And, this psychiatrist didn't know what happened to him so why she asked such a direct question? According to him that was bullshit! He couldn't say her that it was a dead little girl who did that to him, she will really think that he lost his mind and she will probably send him to the psychiatry hospital and he really didn't want that! Once at psychiatry was enough...

_You think, I did that to myself? He asked her coldly

_ I am not asking that Kai, I repeat my question did you have a traumatism or a depression recently which can justify your act?

_So, you think I tried to kill myself! And to respond to your stupid question, no, I didn't have a traumatism recently and even I had one why would I tell you? He said still coldly, the women looked at him, she didn't react but she wrote few notes on her paper and she finally added with a little lecherous smile

_I see that you don't like to talk! I heard about you Kai Hiwatari, I know that you are a lonesome guy who hated when people asked questions about you! Well, no matters... If, you want to talk to me I give you my card..." And she posed the card on the table and before she left the room Kai asked

_When, can I go home? She turned around and answered

_tomorrow in the morning...Good night Kai!" And she left the room.

Kai was reading a book, when suddenly he heard a creepy noise which jumped him with fright, so to see what it was he get off , took his perfusion with him and went out , in the corridor hospital there was no one, it was empty and cold and there were just few lights in the corridor which switched off and light up every seconds, Kai walked slowly and suddenly he heard the same noise of last night "crap, crap..." , this noise was close Kai could feel it... and, suddenly a deep silence came out and at the end of corridor Kai saw briefly a silhouette...the silhouette of the little girl...He walked back and jumped with fright someone was behind him...

"Kai?

_Ray? Oh god y-you scared me! Never do that again! I almost had heart attack!

_Oh, sorry but what are you doing here?

_Humm, I ask you the same question...

_ Oh, yeah...It's Tyson who wanted that I stay here for the night...Well, to make sure you are okay!

Kai looked Ray and added coldly

_well, everything is okay...I don't need a baby sitter!

_He insisted...Ray replied in a serious tone

_Okay, come on in it's cold here... and Ray entered in Kai's room, Kai went back to his bed and Ray replied.

_Oh, before I forget...Hilary gave me that...It's for you! Then, Ray tended an envelope to Kai who take it, opened and in it there were a little red bracelet and a letter...:

"_Hey Kai! _

_Tyson wanted to stay in the hospital this night with you...I told him that it was stupid, but you know how Tyson is, he so immature and gets angry very quickly and he doesn't listen to anyone!So I tried to convince him that Ray could stay here this night instead of him and miraculous; it worked! Really, I didn't know how I did that... Whatever, I convinced him! So Ray will stay here this night, I know that you hated when we treat you like a baby but Ray is less annoying than Tyson and you can make sure that Ray will not asked stupid questions about what happen to you contrary to Tyson who will ask you million of questions and I sure that you will not respond him that, you has been attacked by a evil little girl or he will think that you are crazy (no offence ) . _

_Oh, and by the way, I was bored, when I left you with the women, so I decided to go out and I saw a little shop near the hospital, I went there and bought you a little souvenir a little red bracelet! I know that your favourite colour is red and the shopper told me that this bracelet as a significance of vitality, strength and a bit of pretention (remember...) which qualify you so much! It's just a bracelet to encourage you when wanted to give up..._

_Well, have a good night... I hope I will see you or Ray (well, I don't know with you) tomorrow in one piece..._

_Hilary."_

When, Kai finished to read Hilary's letter he did little a smile, Ray looked and him and said joyfully

_Oh...I know that smile!

_What, do you mean?

_Well, I was wondering if you are not you in love Kai? Kai looked at Ray surprisingly and replied confusingly

_Me...In love? Are you kidding? N-no, NO...hum, Hilary is just a good friend...She is just a good friend...That's all!

_of course "just a good friend"... you mean, a very close friend! Oh, and Kai...You turned red! Ray said with a smile

_Me...red! Impossible...I sure it's the second effects of this perfusion! Kai replied ill at ease and smiled again and he took a blanked and went to sleep in the sofa bed.

_ Good night and make sweet dreams with Hilary! Ray said joyfully

_ Shut up! Kai replied severely and Ray added

_you are totally in love whatever you say!"

The next day, Kai and Ray left the hospital early. When, they arrived finally to the castle everybody where waiting for them, in the hall.

"Hey, every body! Look, how is here! Ray said joyfully when he entered in the hall, then Kai entered on his turn and he waved his hand to say hello, the others approached around him, so glad to see him in one piece and okay.

_Kai, we are so glad to see you! How are you dude? Max asked to him in a joyful tone

_good... He said in a serious tone

_yeah, you are still the same Kai, silent and calm... Kenny said and Hilary approached near Kai and added with a little smile

_Kai as been always Kai...Nothing, will change our Kai...I am right Kai? Kai, looked at her did a smile and replied

_humm...Let me think...No; I will never change that is impossible!

The others laughed, Tyson for the first time haven't laughed, he stayed immobile, silent and looked at Kai angrily then he retorted in an aggressive tone:

_excuse me to interrupt you...but Kai will you tell us what did happen last night...

Kai looked at him, didn't respond as usual and he responded him

_I am afraid that I have nothing to explain...and even if something happened last night...It's not your business! Then Kai wanted to left to hall but Tyson hold aggressively his arm and said in angry tone

_YOU GO ANYWHERE Kai Hiwatari without tell us what the fuck did happen to you! Max approached Tyson and said calmly:

_Tyson try to calm down...Kai don't want to talk him about it! Don't insist!

_Tyson, loosen my arm... Kai added coldly

_NO! Explain us what did happen...can you explain us why did you try to KILL YOUR SELF! Tyson retorted aggressively

_I have nothing to explain Tyson! Kai said coldly

_ WHAT! Are you kidding? You mean that last night was a joke... That it was nothing...Well, when I saw this night... one of my best friend cover by blood with opened veins and with the inscription "alene" on HIS arm...it was nothing! Maybe explications will be a good thing then ...People who tried to kill their self isn't normal...They used to see a psychiatrist!

_TYSON! Hilary screamed shocked, Kai looked at Tyson quite shocked at first and then he did an angry and cold regard to Tyson and pushed backed Tyson's arm and left the hall angrily and offended. Then, Tyson realised what he said and called out to Kai to come back.

_ KAI, come on I am sorry...KAI! Don't get offended...COME ON! Then, Ray approached with a smile, took his arm and said calmly

_Come Tyson...I will prepare you hot chocolate and pancakes...I know that you love that...

_No...I need to talk to Kai...you-you have said pancakes? Ray looked at Tyson, nodded and confirmed with a smile...

_yes pancakes..." then Ray and Tyson went the kitchen followed by Max, Kenny and Hilary.

Kai went to his room slapped the door aggressively then he decided to call Tala, to try to calm down and only Tala could do that even by phone...

"Hey, Tala!

_Kai! How are you man? You seem to be angry about something...

_No...It's just Tyson...he is just...stupid! Kai said in a breath

_well, it's not a new! Tyson as always behaving stupidly! So, what's up? And...And did you see the medium I told you?

_yeah...And she said something... quite reassuring... Kai

_and... what did she say, what did she say? I am so impatient to hear it! Tala asked quite excited

_...well, you are impatient to hear that there is technically an option that I could... die!

_WHAT! You are kidding me? She really said such a thing?

_ Tala, I am not joking with those things! I am serious...even if I don't guarantee it !

_Okay, so maybe she has said bullshit because anybody can tell when you will die! That sounds so illogical!

_well... I remind you that you said that I must see a medium...

_ I didn't say "you must see a medium" , I said that you "should see a medium" for this story with this dead girl and I thought that the medium would explain you some things about your nightmares but I never thought that she or he would said that...that you will die soon...

_ you are reassuring me, thanks...Kai said cynically

_Oh, come on buddy...Okay, you right I shouldn't tell you to go to a medium that was stupid! Well, don't worry for that prediction...I am sure everything will be fine and you will not die! You know medium' predictions are not always the truth...I mean it's not always happen...

Kai stayed silent for a while and did a deep breath then he added still in a serious tone:

_ I not sure about that...I don't want to worry you but...I have been attacked again by this girl last night...

_No way? Are-are you okay?

_Yeah...Don't worry, I had superficial injuries...nothing serious! The only thing is the others; they think that I wanted to kill myself...stupid they are...puff...

_Oh god but-but what did happen that night, what she did to you? Tala asked to Kai quite preoccupied for Kai

_No...Its okay...and more over I forgot what did happen that night, I just remember that I has been attacked by her and she...You know what? Just forget it...

Tala, guessed that Kai get hurt by this girl and he knew that Kai doesn't want to tell more about what happened that night, Tala was worried for Kai, he wanted to be with him in Norway and try to help him but he couldn't. He knows that Kai was the kind of person who can handle everything and who doesn't need help of anyone but according to Tala Kai was a person still fragile after his battle against Brooklyn and certainly in one moment he will need the help of someone about this story with this weird dead little girl.

_ Oh, well ...if you say it, I don't insist! And I want say that maybe it's a good thing that the others don't know that you have been attacked by a ghost of a little girl! Tala said in a serious tone.

_good point...because they will think that I have lost my mind and that I am completely fool! Kai said in a laugh and he continued

And Tala, I found an ancient book written in an sort of an ancient language and I need to know which language is it can I sand you some extracts by scan...maybe, you can tell which language is it?

_Of course! I am so claver in languages, well...I love them, and I am not in Language College for nothing! But...do you have a scanner with you?

_no...But, I will ask to Kenny! I am sure he has one!

_okay! Oh, and guess what? Me and others we go to the Red Hot Chilli Peppers Tour, they will have a concert in St Petersburg and...We have the tickets! We go tomorrow! Tala said quite proud about it

_No way!I can't believe it! I wanted to see them before to come in Norway! You are so lucky!

_Oh...It's a gift from Mr Dickinson for my battle against Bega! Remember...I told you to come to Russia after your sick leave but you refused because you preferred to stay in Japan with your team but I think Hilary had something more about that...

_ Tala, stop with Hilary...she is just a friend! Kai said in a serious tone.

_ A good friend you mean...you love her and I am sure about that! I am looking forward seeing you and her together!

Kai breathed deeply, and then someone knocked on the door so he added

_Tala, I must go...Sorry, someone is disturbing me again...must be Tyson...

_You always escaping! Well, okay...send me your extracts and I will see what I can do and don't worry I will send you the concert's pictures!Oh...and wait...Hum, are you sure that everything will be okay...I am worried you know!

_Tala, everything will be fine, don't worry for me! Well, I must go now...thanks for your help and have a good concert...

_ha-ha...Yeah, thanks! See you dude!" And Kai hang up the phone and took his computer to work on it and if Tyson entered he will see that he is busy so he will let him alone...but it wasn't Tyson who entered in the room it was Max, he approached timidly next to Kai's bed, Kai of course ignored him then Max said timidly:

"Hey, Kai...

_Max, if you came to ask me some questions about last night... just forget it! Because, as I said to Tyson, I have nothing to explain...So, if Tyson send you to ask me some questions...You waste your time... Kai said quite coldly and in an aggressive tone.

_No, no! I didn't come here to ask you questions...Not at all... Actually, I came here to apologize about Tyson's stupid behaviour! We told him to not disturb you with his questions, I am so so so sorry Kai but I swear we told him to not talk about it and to try to forget it; the essential is that you are okay but...but, he was really worried about you... Max said with a trembling voice, Kai looked at Max and he said still in a serious tone

_I see...okay, I understand...It's not your fault don't be sorry!

_Tyson doesn't listen to anyone...you are the first to know it!

_Yeah...He doesn't and it's really getting on my nerves, someone must give him a lesson about that...Kai added still serious.

_ Well, I can't count all the lesson you have given to some bladders...Max hesitated to say it loudly then he finally added...Like Brooklyn! Oh, It's was an amazing battle Kai! AMAZING!

Kai looked at Max quite surprised by his reflexion, he didn't notice that his battle against Brooklyn have had such impact to the people...Then, he said with a smile

_ Max, you are not bad to give lessons...you remember in Russia...when, I turned evil, well, I wasn't myself this time, It's was weird...Whatever, you wanted to convince me to return with the team and at the same time you wanted to give me a lesson! Actually, you wasn't bad...you impressed me!You look like a cut small and innocent puppy but if we take on you...You more look like a Doberman!Oh, god what... weird comparison, I did!

_Oh, I take it as a compliment and yeah I remember this day...how I could forget it! And Kai, I have a question about that...Max, paused and continued

You...you weren't cold with just a tee-shirt on you? I mean we were in Russia and it was almost

–30C°...Really, I was cold for you mostly when you fall in the freezing water...Kai, really it was so cold how can you just wear a tee-shirt!

Kai laughed discreetly and added

_why always people annoy me with that...Well, for your information I was cold! It's was awful...maybe it's why I lost against you guys...and I remind you that I had a cold after the champion ship, remember? I was confined to bed coughed and sneezing all day!

_Oh...Yeah, I remember now! Your nose was red and you had no voice you had to write everything!It's so funny! Max said in a laugh

_not for me! It was awful! I hate to be sick!Kai replied in a cold tone.

_Yeah, I can imagine...Oh, yeah and Ray said that you turned evil because you were possessed by something evil or something like that...He said that we must send you to an exorcist!

_He really said that? Kai asked quite surprised

_Yeah and he was convinced about it, he started to search an exorcist on internet...

_No way? Well, it wasn't a stupid idea...I mean, I really wasn't myself , it's like I was out of control ! Maybe, when Boris gave me black Dranzer he did something voodoo with it or he cursed it or maybe he hypnotised me...But, I am glad that you didn't do an exorcism...I can imagine the scene must be horrible and terrifying like the girl in the movie!

_Kai seriously...you see too much horror movies! Those things don't exist! It's ridiculous! Max added in a laugh

_and if they do...I mean "The exorcist" is based on true story! Maybe, some people can see some things...things which are not normal...Kai said with a serious tone then Max laughed more loudly, Kai looked at him with contemned and added in a calm and cold tone

You think that is funny...

_ don't get it wrong Kai but yes, it's funny! Ghosts exist in horror movies but not in real life! Max said with a smile, Kai did a paused and even if he does believe in those phenomenons he said in a breath

_yeah...maybe you right... then Kai continued to work with his computer and then after a few minutes Max asked to him

_Hey, what are doing? Working? 'cause we already passed our exams!

_I know... I am trying to have internet but try to have a signal in the middle of nowhere!It's just impossible!

_Well, if you want Kenny has a sort of USB which you can have internet with it! I already used it and it works! Max proposed

_Yeah...maybe...Kai added

Then, Max saw Kai's screensaver, it was near the beach in sunset, there was a boy who seems to be Kai's silhouette and near him was a girl her hair were flying in the wind and she was contemplating the sea...Kai and the girl were walking next to next, they were not talking...well, they seems to be happy...both of them were smiling, in fact they were very cute and Max have never seen this kind of smile on Kai's face, he seems different...Max couldn't describe this kind of smile...but the fact is that this picture was beautiful and quite romantic...

_Hey, Kai! Who is this girl on the screensaver?

_Well, It's Hilary! Kai said

_No way? Hilary? It's really...HER! I didn't recognize her; she-she seems cute in that photo! Max exclaimed totally surprised...

_What? You think that Hilary isn't cute every day?

_Well...We can say that her behaviour hide her...beauty!

Kai looked at Max with a contempt regard and he added in a serious tone

_All I can say is that...you are blind, because Hilary is someone exceptional, intelligent, cultured, helpful, unique and original...you don't find girls like her everywhere!

Max looked at Kai, he paused for a while it was the first time that he have heard Kai talking like that and mostly about a girl...So he added

_well...Yeah...I didn't notice that! And who took this photo? Because it's very good!

_ Tala took it! Actually, he is a very good photographer! He has got talent as he has talent for beyblading, I told him to do a school of photography but he preferred to do a Language College!

_Really...Tala took this photo! Oh, man! This guy has got talent! Hey, when was it?

_Well, I think...it was a few months ago like three or two maybe...

_Wait a minute! When, you were in hospital! But-but...sorry, to say that but you were forbidden to go out! How did you...

_ I was bored there...well, try to stay in a psychiatric hospital 24/24 a day, in a place where you heard and see people who are screaming, are sick and who are suffering every day ...Trust me you really need air! So when Hilary visited me in hospital she had the good idea to escape from it...She already planed something and I don't how... but she succeed! Then, we joined Tala and we passed the journey together...Tala and Hilary were great that day, they knew I needed it so they did their best to make me forget all what did happen...Bega, Boris, my grandfather, my match against Brooklyn, my-my depression, sickness, crises, doctors, psychiatrists...during one day, I forgot all that and-and it was the best journey I have ever passed in my life... Oh, I remember one moment, we saw my cat...yes, I have a cat and her name is Athena...I was in charge of it until my stay in hospital so Hilary decided to take care of her and Hilary told me one day when I was still in hospital...that Athena, gave birth of some little kitten so we decided to see them...They were so cute but unfortunately Tala was scared of cats...it was so funny too see Tala...a person who is very proud and unafraid of anything and to see him completely paralyzed in front of a kitten and then suddenly he saw a kitten approached on his direction so ran as fast as he could but this idiot didn't saw on his way that there was banana skin and then he fall down...So, for the first time I have been in that hospital... I really, really busted out laughing!

Kai said in a laugh then Max laughed and added with a smile

_must be funny! I didn't know that side of Tala, I am sorry Kai , I know that he is your best-friend but for me, he always has been someone quite someone unfunny and very cold !

Kai laughed and added

_ Tala is someone special...But, you don't know lot of things about him...He was and still he is a very good friend to me...yeah, Tyson also...humm, don't tell him, I told you that!Before, me and Tala we weren't so close...We were always fighting each other... Even if were fighting he helped me and he has always supported me when we were living in my grandfather's house and when, he-he was attacked by Bega...by this asshole of Boris...I did nothing...any friend do that...I wasn't here for him...I was too proud and too selfish...I feel so guilty about it and he forgave me...Even if I did that just because I wanted to battle and bite Tyson once and my plane to join Bega for it didn't work...'cause I didn't battle him so it was useless... Kai said in a trembling voice

_Hey dude! You want to know the truth? Well, don't get it wrong but yes sometimes you are really a jerk and you behaving stupidly because you follow your instincts and you are too naïf dude! STOP listen and be convinced by the bad ones...They do good speeches and blablabla...and you walk into the trap! Or it's your unconscious who predominate...I don't know! Hey, next time DON'T follow your instincts and don't listen to your unconscious, before try to reason, it's an advice NOT from Platon but from Max the philosopher!

If you need more information about your predominant unconscious...read Freud!

Kai, did a little smile, he wasn't close with Max but he was glad that he had that little conversation with him...Now; Kai understands why Max and Tyson are best friends!

_Okay, I will...He said with a smile

_and you know what? He is better than all psychiatrists you have met! Max added with smile and he continued

_Oh , and if one day you want to join the enemy camp...just because you want to battle Tyson and bite him...please tell us before Tyson do a crisis and think that you betrayed him or whatever because he is just insupportable so please explain us before okay !

_Oh, I can't promise something like that! Kai added

_humm, you will never change, well whatever, now we used to it, I guess!And about Tala, how is he?

_ Good...He will go tomorrow at the Red Hot Chili Pepper's concert!

_Oh, he so lucky! I am jealous! Max exclaimed

_So am I... Kai said in a breath

_well, we have chance also...Look, what I have...

Max took out a plate with pancakes on it and he added

He hasn't got Ray's pancakes!Take one, they are delicious...

Then, Kai took one...

_Thanks...He added with a smile, then someone entered in the room, it was Hilary

_Hey guys!Diner is ready!" she said with a smile then they followed her.

At the diner, everybody were silent, Kai who was sitting near Hilary and Max ignored Tyson then Ray who was near to Tyson gave him a nudge and added discreetly and in a serious tone:

"Tyson...Say it...

_euhh...maybe later...Tyson said in a trembling voice

_NO NOW! Ray retorted then everybody looked at him surprised and Tyson stand up and he was ill at ease and sweating and he finally said in a trembling and quiet voice.

_euhh yeah...Kai I want to apologize about this morning! I am sorry...I was just worried...I am...Really really sorry!

Kai looked at Tyson, stayed silent for a while and said in a cold tone

_Tyson you such an idiot and you are really getting on my nerves... and he paused and added with a smile

But you have nothing to be sorry about what happen and I understand you...

Then, Tyson did a big smile jump into the table and did a big hug to Kai... a hug, so big that Kai fall down...

_Thank you dude! You are so great!Thank you, thank you!

_TYSON, get off of me...I can't breathe! Tyson if you don't get off...

_Sorry Kai! Hey, you see Ray...Kai forgave me, that is the true friend ship! Isn't it Kai?

_Hrg..."

Then ten minutes later, the bladebreakers decided to take a rest in the drawing room, Kai approached Kenny who was again working with Dizzy asked him:

"Hey, Kenny...can I ask you a favour?

_Yeah...Of course! What is it Kai?

_Well, I need do scan some extracts from a book to send it to Tala...Do you think Dizzy can do it or if you have a scanner with you...

_Oh, of course Dizzy can do it! Isn't it Dizzy? Kenny demanded in a joyful tone

__hey, Kenny do you under-estimate me? Of course I can do it! I can do everything!_ The machine said joyfully

_ I know that you can do it, you are awesome Dizzy! Okay which book is it Kai?

Then, Kai showed Kenny the ancient and enormous book, Kenny looked at it; he was stunted by the size of the book...

_ Oh, god that is an enormous book! Where did you find it? Kenny asked to Kai

_euh...I found it in the library's castle... Kai lied because if he said the truth to the chief, he would probably ask to him million of questions and it wasn't Kenny's business and even if he have said the truth to Kenny about the book and the girl he would never believe Kai anyway !

_I see...Okay, Dizzy: active the mode camera and scan please! Kenny ordered

_ _oui, Chef!_ Then, Kenny lifted the book which was too heavy for him, posed it in front of the little camera of his computer, a light come out from the camera and took a picture of the book's page.

_done it! Kenny screamed and he asked to Kai

Do you have Tala email?

Kai nodded and gave to Kenny Tala's email to Kenny who wrote it on his computer then he turned the computer to Kai who confirmed the mail then he added a note for Tala:

"_hey, Tala _

_There is the extract I told about it...you know what to do with it! I am counting on you..._

_Have a good concert...You are lucky! Say hello to the others! _

_See you soon _

_Kai H." _

And then Kenny sends it...

_Oh, and Kenny can I have your USB for the internet please? Kai demanded

_Yeah...Of course, the best signal is here in the living room! Just, used it with precaution, it's my father USB for his work...

Kai nodded and added politely

_thanks Kenny!" Then he returned to his place near the chimney, took the USB, plugged it to his computer and started to do his research.

First, he taped "the Greenwhichger family" on Google, he saw that there were few things about this family but whatever; he clicked on website which seems to be interesting and it was the biography of the family and mostly the father. Kai discovered that the master of this castle was a duke who was the most reputed of the entire region but he was discreet, silent and isolated from the others so there wasn't many things about him...his name was Osvald the powerful , he did many conquests, and he was strong...very strong! According to the writings, he killed everything and everybody who dared to be against him...He was barbaric and a cruel man...It said that during a battle against the rebels he exterminate them one by one and then to punish for their betray he blinded them their eyes then decapitate them ! Osvald The Powerful had also a son, Floker The Generous who was a great warrior but unlike his father he was generous and he struggled for the people he wanted to protect them but unfortunately in a battle which he fought bravely he has been killed by the enemy ...his father was disappointed and desperate because he has no heir for the throne, so he become more cruel with people and mostly against his wife Sunniva... Kai searched about her and didn't find lot's things but he found that she was a mysterious and strange women and according to the writings, after her son's death , the poor women has been accused of practising science occult and "experiences which came from Stan" according to the priests. Kai didn't find many things about the little girl but he discovered that her name was Natasha, she was a normal little girl, she was afraid of his father and things became worse when her brother died because he was the only person who could protect her against her father but when he has been killed; Natasha was helpless face to his father and the mother Sunniva was to weak against her husband. Natasha became more and more lonely and isolated from the others of her on age... her mother and her was enclose in the castle alone and confronted to a cruel man...

_The end of this chap! Hope that you guys enjoyed! It's long but it's the best chap, I have ever made!Sorry, Sorry...If I uploaded so late but I have so many work to dooooo...oh, god!Well, whatever! __**Review please**__... I am waiting forward for it, sorry again for the mistakes!Hey, I am sure that Kai/ Hilary hint and when they want to kiss; there is always something which bordering them ...Annoy you! Be patient...It'll come...Maybe... Bye, byes...Next chap soon..._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

_Hey there is chap 7 (finally, I wrote it), sorry if u guys waited so much but I had lot of work to do! Kai and Hilary relationship is going better and better, Tyson is of course jealous and Kai sees more and more horrible ghosts, it goes scarier, mouahahaha! I dedicate this chap to Huma-san, Vikas-san, Bilkis-san, Diana-san, Arichita-san and Tala-san (he will recognized himself)_

_Thanks guys for all your support it's touching so much!Enjoy it!_

It's almost 3o'clock of the morning, Kai couldn't sleep, he was thinking of Natasha and her mother alone in this castle with a monster as a father or as a husband, what did happen to them? What he did to them? What they were afraid about? Him? Kai wanted to know more about Natasha and her family, he has the felling that something happened to her, something bad, something awful...Maybe this girl delivers a message to Kai, maybe she wanted to tell him something or maybe she wanted to warn him...but he couldn't understand why this girl was so threatening, so frightening...What the hell she wants from him? He was sure that this girl had hanger and a deep hanger... That will be dangerous, risky but Kai promised to himself that he will discover what happened to her...

Kai woke up and looked at the widow, there was a snowstorm outside and he could see anything, just the snow and the branches striking to the window, he could hear the wind whistling, Kai did a deep breath and returned to bed, he started to read "the Miserable One" of Victor Hugo...in the room there was a deep silence, he could only hear the wind outside.

Suddenly, he heard someone knocked on the door, he was surprised that someone could disturb him at this time...Kai, supposed that it was Tyson who wanted to ask him if he took his pills or if he needs something or if he is alright...Kai rolled his eyes and did again a deep breath and opened the door but no one was there, Kai looked on the corridor but there was still no one , he closed the door and returned to his reading , then again he heard someone knocking on the door , he was fed up with Tyson's jokes that was stupid and mostly at this time of the night ...Kai hated when Tyson is insomniac and do his "funny games" to everybody, Tyson is so stupid sometime...No, he has been always like that and it was getting on Kai's nerves ! This, time he didn't move, didn't open the door and he just said aggressively:

"Tyson, go away!

But, the knocking became stronger, Kai, stand up and this time he was angry and wanted to kill Tyson; Kai opened violently the door and retorted:

_What the hell, you want? Did you even...

There was nobody, in the corridor...Kai closed the door and suddenly the window opened violently... So, Kai hurried to close it and he heard a weird noise which was behind him, it was like someone was scratching something, he slowly turned around and saw a silhouette on the dark, he moved back, it was the little girl...Natasha! Her long black hair were hiding her face, she was wearing a long white dress which was covered by blood then suddenly she raised her head, her face was covered by blood too, she had many injuries and she cried blood tears, she stared at Kai with hated regard and she approached slowly on Kai direction and she was murmuring "death approaches, soon, very soon, come to me, come to darkness."

Kai woke up suddenly, he was on his bed, his book was next to him, the window was open, in his room it was cold and it was the morning...

Kai send up, he was confused, what did happen last night? Was it a nightmare?

Kai, closed the window and looked at the clock, it was 11...Kai did a deep breath and went to the bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth, wear his blue baggy with black tee-shirt and a sweat and put his white scarf he loved so much, then he went to the dining room to join the others but they weren't there so he looked at the window and they were outside, they were training.

Kai joined them Tyson, Max and Ray were battling , Kenny was watching their match, Hilary was quite isolated , she was seating on the swing chair and she was reading her book, Kai approached next to her and said calmly :

"Are you escaping from the others? You don't want to see their match?

Hilary raised her head, saw that it was Kai , she looked at him and thought that Kai was really a handsome guy , she loved everything on him, his style , his attitude , the way he wears his white and long scarf , his tattoos he has since he has been a teenager , his skin which was so white that he looked like a sexy vampire (even Edward from Twilight would be jealous of him) , she loved the sound of his voice , she could hear it for hours and when she saw him fragile at hospital , she wanted to stay always ,every days , every second with him and to see Kai so sick , depressed and fragile was killing her, it was a hard time for both of them!

She took a moment to respond him, and then Kai understood that she won't respond to him and added:

_Hummm, the earth calls Hilary! I see that I am not the only one who is not awake this morning!

_ Oh, sorry...I was dreaming ...Well, they annoy me, I told them many times that their bit beast need to rest and they need to slow down with training but they don't listen to me! Puff...ridiculous! Oh, I didn't you see on breakfast did you oversleep?

_humm, yeah...Well, I don't know!I think I did a nightmare! Then suddenly Kai sneezed.

_Oh, god! I think you will get flew, I hate to admit it but Tyson is right you are always wearing a tee-shirt in this bloody weather; you should put something warmer than that!

_No, tonight someone or the wind opened my window and it wasn't open during the night...

_What do you mean... "by someone"?

Kai looked at her and she immediately understood ...so she added:

_ Well, do you want to discuss about it?

Kai nodded and she added

_Okay, so let's go inside it's cold here and moreover Tyson yells are getting on my nerves, and you will really get a cold if you stay here!"

Then, Kai and Hilary went in the kitchen they prepared hot-chocolate then they went in the living room, they seat near the fire and Kai told everything about Natasha and her family and even what happened to him yesterday night.

"Oh gosh...I can't believe it! And, this poor girl stayed with him? But, what happened to her?

_ I don't know...I want to discover it!This girl has hanger, I can feel it...I suppose that something terrible happened to her! Kai said with a serious tone

_ But, what she wants from you...I mean she lived at the end of middle age, her father seemed to persecute her and abuse her ...so, what the hell this story deals with you? I mean you did nothing to her!

_ To be honest, I have no idea why she persecuted me but it's not important why she choose me...What is important, it's to know what she wants ! Kai added with still a serious tone then Hilary stayed silent for while, she looked at the flames of the fire and suddenly she said:

_I am thinking about something...The end of middle age is not the beginning of the witch hunt...You know this hunt began with the Georgian reform!

_Yeah, you right...I remember now! I studied it at school last year, many women and men were unfairly accused of being witches...But, I don't get your point...What is it about with Natasha? She wasn't a witch!

_well, you told me that her mother has been accused of doing science occult! The priest said that "she comes from Stan"...So, if I do the link, she must be accused of being a witch and maybe this poor women was tortured or something...

_humm...that is a good hypotheses and maybe Natasha suffered the same torture like her mother, maybe she was accused too because...I am not sure about it but...I remember in one of my dreams, I saw Natasha being tortured by men and moreover when I saw her she has injuries in all her body !

Then, suddenly...Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray entered in the room and Tyson saw Kai discussing with Hilary, he interrupted their conversation and thrown his arms around Kai's neck…

_Kai, you are awake! We missed you at breakfast, you know! Bloody hell! Kai, did you even take your pills? He yelled.

Kai pushed him away and said aggressively:

_Tyson…GET OFF! I took my pills!

_the green one… Tyson started to say then Kai cut him and continued

_yes, the green one at 11: 10, the white one at 11:33 and the last one…I will take it now 'cause its 12:00…

_gosh! Kai you have even times to take your pills…I didn't know that! Ray added very surprised then Kai looked at him and added with sarcasm

_And I must respect them because if I don't "doctor Tyson" will kill me and if I take the green one at 11:11 instead of 11:10… "Doctor Tyson" will be angry!

_ha-ha…Very, funny "master sarcastic Kai"! You know that, it's for your own good…That's why, I choose times…In, that way it's more organized and you will always remember to take it!

Kai rubbed his eyes and added in a cold tone…

_Tyson, you are ridiculous!" After that they ate their lunch and during all the afternoon they played home games and then Tyson has the idea for the night to go to a pub, but…

"Kai, come on buddy! You can't do that to me! Kai please come with us! Please, please, please….

_it's out of the question Tyson…I won't come! Kai said coldly

_KAI!Please….Come with us! It will be fun! Tyson insisted with a puppy regard

_Tyson…SHUT UP! If, Kai don't want come with you, he won't come…Give him a break! And, moreover I will stay with him…Hilary said aggressively, Tyson looked at her surprised:

_No…you-you don't stay…Well, if you stay I stay too! He said

_Tyson, you don't need to stay too…I mean, if Hilary stays you don't need to stay with me, Hilary and I can stay alone in that castle ! Nothing will happen…Moreover, you can trust Hilary! Kai added with a smile, Tyson looked at Kai and said:

_Kai…Humm, are you sure? Well, I don't know…

Tyson, paused and added

Okay buddy, you can stay with "Princess Hilary"! Then, Hilary got angry and retorted

_what did you call me?

_Hilary, calm down or you won't stay with Kai tonight! Okay, now come with me…I must, give you the instructions about Kai's pills, the security of the house…Everything, you must know!" Then, Hilary followed Tyson and then Kai went to his room followed with Ray, who entered with him…

"Hey, dude are you happy to be with Hilary, tonight? I am sure you are!

Kai ignored Ray, took his pills and then he added in a serious tone

_Ray, stop border me with Hilary! She...She is a friend!

_I don't believe you dude! Sorry, but you have a crash on her!

_No…NO!and…and even if I were in love of her she won't love me…I am not her type…and I am cold and distant! No…impossible…She doesn't like me… Kai quavered.

_Aaaaahhh, so you love her! Ray added with a smile, then, Kai ill at ease turned red and he retorted:

_Hey, I didn't say that!Then, he paused for a while and added calmly

Hum, for tonight I wear my black tee-shirt or the blue one?

Then, Ray did a smile and added calmly

_ Kai, if you are not in love…I cut my hand! Kai as usual ignored Ray who added with a smile

…. put the blue one, it fits with your color eyes!" and then he left Kai in his room.

It's was 8 PM, Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Max were already gone and Hilary was preparing the dinner, she was glad to be with Kai tonight , they will be together, she will have a privilege moment with Kai, the greatest Kai Hiwatari , she couldn't believe it ! She hasn't been alone with Kai since he left the hospital last year and tonight there won't be a Tyson and a Max yelling and it will be peaceful and perfect….Suddenly, the phone rings , she picked up the phone and of course it' was Tyson!

"Hilary, hey I forgot to tell you something important!

_Hello, Tyson! Hilary insisted on the pronunciation of the "hello" then she continued with a cold tone:

Yeah, so what did you forget again?

_I forget to tell you that Kai must take his pills at 21:30, precise! It's important!

_Tyson…You already told me that!

_Well….I don't know, Hilary be careful with Kai, have always an eye on him! He can do another crisis any time! Read my instructions carefully! Tyson ordered severely.

_Okay! Tyson don't forget that you are not Kai's mother and I know what I am doing!

Then, with any "good night" to her, Tyson hung on the phone.

- "good night Hilary, thanks to stay with Kai tonight!" would be good to say it!Tyson, puff…such a jerk ! She mumbled then she took Tyson's paper in which he wrote every instruction for Kai even the time he must eat his dinner! Then, Hilary took a deep breath and continued to prepare the dinner.

Meanwhile, Kai was sleeping, then a weird noise came out, Kai woke up suddenly, he looked around his room, there was only dark, nothing else, Kai returned to sleep then the noise came out again, it was like someone who was scratching the wall or something, Kai woke up again but there was anybody in his room and suddenly he saw that the blanket moved by itself, Kai left his bed and then suddenly the noise came out again and he saw in the darkness a silhouette who was scratching the wall, he approached slowly and said with a little voice:

"Hilary is that you?

But no response, he approached slowly and repeated

-Hilary? W-What are you doing ? He touched her shoulder, she turned around but it wasn't Hilary….

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Hilary was preparing a soup and pasta then suddenly she heard a scream, Kai's scream.

"Oh…no, Kai? she whispered then she ran and went to the hall were there were all the rooms and then she went in front of Kai's room, she couldn't believe her eyes , it was the most threatening thing she have ever saw in her life, she saw Kai and he seems to be attacked by something, she couldn't see what it is but she supposed that it was Natasha, suddenly Hilary saw an invisible force pushed Kai on the other side of the room, she wanted to enter in the room but suddenly the door closed violently…

-KAI! No, OPEN THE DOOR…You fucking creep! Hilary yelled aggressively, she tried to open it but impossible and she heard Kai's scream, she was worried for him so she hit violently the door and continued to yell

-KAI! KAI! DON'T EVEN TOUCH HIM ….YOU FUCKING BITCH! OPEN THAT DOOR!

Then Hilary tried calm down even with Kai's horrible screams, she paused for a while, try to think and then suddenly she got an idea…

-Kai listen! I am coming back in a few minutes!DON'T WORRY! I won't let her…..She said and she went to her room, took her bag and tried to find her blade she made with Kenny last year for the championships, she took it and went in front of Kai's door with the position of all bladders…

-you will see if I can't open that door…. You creepy fucking bitch (then, Hilary paused and tried to concentrate and she screamed with lot of conviction)…...LET IT RIP!

The blade charged at the door's handle and the force of the blade broke it and the door opened, Hilary entered and she was stunned, all the room was a mess, lots of objects were flying in the air, then Hilary saw Kai he was huddle up, he seemed to be traumatized and afraid, he was hiding his ears with his hand, like he couldn't sand a noise and he was saying….

-get out, get out, get out, leave me alone, leave me….

Hilary approached next to him and hugged him

-it's over Kai, I am here now, I am here….She whispered then after a few minutes, the objects fell down, stopped to fly and suddenly Kai seemed to relax , there were a deep silence in the room and then the window closed violently and Kai added with a little voice…

-She is gone…"

After few minutes, Kai was seating near the chimney, he was seeing the flames of the fire then Hilary came with a soup.

"Hey, Kai you should eat something…it's good for you!

-No thanks, I am not hungry! He said coldly

-But Kai! You really need to eat, It's good for you….I insist and…and I made it! Please… She said, Kai looked at her, did a smile and added

-if you made this soup with your heart so, I will eat it!

Hilary turned red and gave to Kai his soup, he tasted it and he said still with a little smile

-It's a little too salted but it's not bad!

Hilary smiled shyly and said

-You still cynical….typical Kai Hiwatari!Well, thanks anyway!

Kai smiled shyly and continued to eat his soup, after that he asked to Hilary:

-How…how, did you enter in the room?

-Well, I used my blade to open the door!

-Wow….I am impressed! You seem to progress on beyblading and….I want to say….hummm, thanks Hilary for what you did! Without you…I don't know, how I could handle this? Thanks for being here, thanks for being you! Kai said shyly and in a little voice, Hilary looked at him surprised…it's the first time that Kai has been so grateful to someone, it's the first time that he has expressed himself to someone...

-Kai…I- I did nothing…I-I just hate seeing you suffer! You are my friend, it's normal that I want to help you and protect you….I try being your friend!

Kai looked at her, approached next to her and he took her hand and said quietly…

-you are more than that…

Then they approached their lips closer, and closer….

-it' US! KAI where are you buddy?

-TYSON! Kai and Hilary said surprised to see him…now!

-hey guys! What are you doing? Tyson asked to them, he was annoyed to see them again together and too much closer!

-We wer…hey, why are you here? It's early! Hilary asked him, she was angry that Tyson came at home just in this moment, he ruined everything!

-Ohhh, I was so worried for my...Our Kai! So Kai, are you okay? Hilary didn't disturb you? I hope she has been nice with you? Hope that she didn't poisoned your diner! She is a really bad cooker! Tyson said with a smile.

-No, she didn't her diner was perfect…she was…everything was perfect! Kai said in a serious tone, Tyson was surprised; he couldn't believe that Kai complimented Hilary for her cooking!

-Well, great! Ohh, did you see the time…it's time to go to bed Kai! Okay, come and I come with you in your room! Tyson said still annoyed that Kai stayed with Hilary and complimented her! When, the others entered in the living room, Tyson took Kai's hand and he immediately left the room with Kai, Tyson didn't even let Kai saying good night to the others and mostly to Hilary.

-god he is just a jerk!I go to bed good night guys" Hilary retorted then she left the living room and let Ray, Max and Kenny without any explanations!

The next day, Kai was in his room reading when suddenly Max entered in his room.

"Hey, Kai pick up the phone it's for you! It's Tala!

-yeah…thanks Max!

Kai took the phone but Max was still in the room watching him, Kai looked at him and added in a serious tone

-Max, I will talk to Tala….but alone! So would you please leave the room!

-Ohh….Yeah! I am sorry…I leave the room!" Max said in a quiet voice and he left the room….

"_Sorry, Tala! Max didn't want to leave the room…._

_-Hahaha….no worries its okay! _

_-I don't know what happened to them…but they don't want to leave me alone, they want to be with me every day, every minute, every second! They are worse than glue! Kai complained _

_-rhahhh…..Come on Kai they are your friends, it's normal that they want to take care of you or maybe…they just are completely in love of you and they want to do…._

_-Tala STOP! Please….it's disgusting! _

_-hehe….yeah! Okay, I have good news for you buddy! I saw the thing you have scanned for me….the language is ancient Norwegian from 13-14 century I think and I asked to a teacher who is specialized in ancient Language and he said that the book is a kind of diary!_

_-Are you serious?_

_-Yep…I am! And…I have something more surprising! This diary…is the little girl's diary! _

_-WHAT? You kidding? But it can't be! During this time…the girls are not able to write, they don't even know to write! _

_-I know! It was the "scriptoriums" who were able to write…and it was about religion and Christians!I really don't know how a girl of her age could write and mostly a diary! That is so weird! _

_-are you sure it's her who wrote it?_

_-according to my teacher it's her who wrote it….she have a different style from the scriptoriums, she made lots of mistakes and in the first page she wrote "this diary belongs to Natasha" or something like that!_

_-That is so….well, bizarre I can't believe that she could write! _

_-yeah! I know! Hey, listen my teacher is trying to traduce the pages you gave me!_

_-good idea…I will try to traduce the rest with my translator! _

_-heuu….Kai, I am sorry but I don't know if…._

_- Tala listen this dictionary can traduce it and I just need to understand that's all…I won't write the translation of the entire book and then publish it and shows to everybody that I have translated an ancient Norwegian book! _

_-ohh...You will have lot of success! Being the best beybladeur isn't enough? _

_- I am not the best beybladeur Tala! _

_- You are too modest Kai and mostly you will impress Hilary! _

_-Rahh…Tala please stop with me and Hilary…you that she is just a friend! _

_-I don't believe you…well, whatever! With all that I didn't ask, how are you?_

_-well, I am fine….yesterday; I had a little visit of Miss Natasha in my room!_

_-No way? You are kidding! She came again! And…and are you okay?_

_-Yeah...Hilary was here and she helped me…._

_-WHAT? And …you tell me that now! How can you do that to me! Kai that is BAD! You are telling me that Hilary is just a friend, that there is nothing between you and her…and, and….I can't believe this! So what happened? Tell me! _

_-Hey, Tala calm down! the others weren't at home, they went to a pub and Hilary stayed with me and I was in my room when Natasha came in my room and Hilary came to help me and the little girl disappeared ! _

_-WHAT? Tala screamed, He was so loud and angry that Kai moved the phone away from his ear!_

_Kai, damn it! If I were in Norway I….kill you!I CAN'T believe that you were ALONE with Hilary in this big house and you didn't even tell me! And what happened I mean with Hilary? _

_-Nothing… Kai responded annoyed _

_-nothing! I don't believe you! _

_-Tala….I swear…We just were talking but…but Tyson came and he ruined everything…_

_-Tyson…arggg! Such a love destructor! Tala added angrily _

_-You seem to be angrier than me! Talas please calm down….and if something happened between me and Hilary you will be the first one who will know it! _

_-yeah! I hope! _Tala said still not really convinced by Kai's promise,then suddenly someone entered in Kai's room and of course it was Tyson!

-Kai…come down stairs, I have a surprise for you!

-_Tala I got to go…Tyson is here and he has a surprise for me!_

_-Okay! Hey…Kai don't give up with Hilary! Love is powerful!_

_-Yeah, if you say so…I call you later! See you man and thanks for what you did!_

_-yep, no worries …good luck man with Ty! See you then!" _

Kai turned around and said to Tyson coldly:

"What the hell you want Tyson?

-I told you buddy….I had a surprise for you down stairs come on! Tyson said joyfully

-I hate surprises! Kai added coldly

-come on! Follow me!

Then Kai (even if he was sure that he will regret it) followed Tyson, when he went down stairs, he could hear the others laughing and talking and it seemed that a guest was with them, then he recognized the guest's laughing….it was Mr. Dickinson !

Hello Kai! How are you buddy?

Good Morning Mr. Dickinson! I am fine, thanks! Kai said

Mr. Dickinson came here for work and he thought that it will be a great idea to see us! Tyson added joyfully

Yes, I came here for two days, I have a conference to do but I wanted to see guys! So how is going?

THIS PLACE IS SO GREAT! MAN, I WANT TO LIVE HERE EVEN IF IT SO COLD! Tyson respond still excited and joyful

I am sorry Tyson, but I am asking to Kai and you already told me that this place is great! So Kai how is going?

Kai took a few minutes to respond because he knew that not everything was good, that this place was not the best place in this world and he wanted to go back to Japan but he couldn't but he also knew that Mr. Dickinson did that for his own good and it's not Mr. Dickinson fault if Kai is seeing dead people so he answered:

Everything is great sir, Thanks for what you did!

Ohh….I am glad you enjoy your little holidays Kai and yes I almost forgot for all of you I have presents!Mr. Dickinson said with a smile

Presents for us! Wow….yeah! Tyson yelled, he was more excited than a child during his birthday.

So for Tyson I have a letters from your grandfather, your brother, your father and Daichi! Maxi, I have a letter from your parents and Emily, Ray I have a letter from all your team mates the white tigers and of course Mariah, Hilary I have a letter from your parents, Kenny a letter from your parents too and finally for Kai I have this box and those two letters one is from Tyson grandfather and the other….well, you will see!

Thanks…Kai said quite surprised that someone sent to him all that, and then he left the room and went outside.

Hey, Kai where are you going? I come with you! Tyson yelled also surprised that Kai received something!

NO, Tyson let him….he needs to be alone! Mr. Dickinson said in a serious tone

But...But, maybe he wants that…

Tyson for once…could you please respect Kai's private life!" Ray retorted finally

Kai wanted to be alone to read those letters, he wanted to think, he couldn't believe that someone wrote to him, nobody except the fans and mostly fan girls were sending to him letters and all those letters were immature, stupid and useless….Most of the fan girls asked to Kai if he wanted to married them or to have a baby with them or worse to sleep with them! Kai hated those fan girls, he couldn't stand them! He loves just a girl, the only girl he had always loved, the only girl he wants to be with…but anyway, Kai needs to concentrate and not think about that so he looked around him and seat on an old bench and he decided to open the box first. In the box there were lots of old things, an old cuddly toy which was a little cat, a photograph album, his blade Black Dranzer, a tee-shirt Red Hot Chili Peppers and a post card! Kai immediately guessed the person who sent that box….it must be Tala and his band! Kai smiled and he started to read the post card which was a St. Petersburg post card.

"_Hey, hey little buddy! _

_How are you? And your vacation in Norway? Lucky man! _ _We are jealous…No, I am joking! So all the team decided that I should write you that letters because I have a nice writing, Ian hates to write, Bryan we can't read his writing and Spencer do too much mistakes ! So as you can see we sent you little presents, well when you went to Norway…We decided to tidy the entire house and we went to the attic then we found those stuff! _

_1. We found your blade Black Dranzer…I know, I know that you don't want to talk about it but we found it so we need to do something, we can't destroy it, it's Dranzer twin and even if we have the possibility to destroyed it we don't have your permission, and another thing Black Dranzer belongs to you, to your past , you wanted him, you deserve it and it's your blade, I know that it can be dangerous but I have talked to the Chief ….yes, I did and we had a long conversation on the phone, it was interesting , this guy is intelligent and he said that you must keep it…he also said that he can put black Dranzer and Dranzer in one ! He said that he Dranzer will be more powerful and better but he will keep the good spirit!You do what you want but for me and for the others it's a great idea!_

_2. Kai, with your air of superiority, your little arrogance sometimes, and your pride….We found Mister kitty cat, the toy you loved when you were just a little baby! That is touching and cut Kai, no seriously….I am not kidding! (Please don't get mad, don't threw my card in the bin, after that)_

_3. Look we also bought a Red Hot tee-shirt (I know you wanted to come to the concert too so, we bought for you the tee-shirt and signed by…not the group unfortunately but we did, we signed it, it's the same….! (They did do it because they were scared of us, we are too amazing)Hope you like our little present!_

_4. The album! This album I personally made it just for you and….Your beyblade princess: Hilary!_

_Remember the day we escaped from hospital with her, I took many pictures of us! So, I did an album….hope you will like it! That day was amazing and if you get married with Hilary, I will tell on the marriage…how amazing that day was!_

_Well, I talk too much…Rahhhh, it's because we miss you buddy! We miss your sarcasm! God, come to Russia…..WE MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

_PS: and when you come back I want to see you with Hilary! _

_Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian ( who added that it's not fair to be always the last one, he said that it's little person discrimination… so, next time he will be the first one )"_

Kai did a big smile, he was happy that his team still thinks about him after what he did to them! They are too adorable! Then, Kai decided to read Tyson grandfather's letter:

"_Hello buddy! _

_How is going in Norway? Hope that Tyson is not bothering you? Because, if he does it…._

_Well, I wanted to write you because, I wanted to tell you that you are a very courageous boy and I am sincere, you fight until the end and you never give up! Tyson talks always about you, he has admired you since your first beybattle you did with him! You are a great beyblader, a powerful beyblader but with the good spirit! I also wanted to tell you that you belong to the Grangers family, our house is your house, you will be always welcomed here and I considered you as my little son, I am proud of you and always will be! _

_With my son and Hero we are in South Africa and its great! I took a shower on the river with a giant elephant! _

_Say hey to the others! _

_Take care buddy and see you soon!"_

Kai was really touched by this letter; he almost cried….He didn't expect that from Tyson grandfather! Kai has always respected Mr. Granger, he even admired the relation he had with Tyson, he never had that kind of relation with his grandfather, they were never close….Kai hated Voltaire for what he did to him during 8 years! Now Kai knew that he won't be alone, he had a new family who will protect him but Kai thought that he doesn't deserve the kindness of the Granger's family!

After that, he decided to read the last letter, there was no name on it but Kai knew who wrote it!

"_Dear Kai, _

_I know that it will be difficult for you to read that letter, I tried to talk to you on the phone but I couldn't say anything, I was scared….Yes I was scared to talk to you! So, I decided to write a letter! _

_I have many things to tell you….Well, first I wanted to tell you that I am sorry, sorry for all I did to you but I can't change the past, I know that I was cruel with you, I was unfair and I wasn't a good grand father ! I want to change the past but I can't and I pay for it and I deserve to be here…You don't know how much is hard to be here but whatever I deserve it! I wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you, I saw on TV your battle against Brookline and it was amazing! I was impressed, you have always impressed me but this battle was just…..I don't have even words to explain it, to describe it! You know you look like your father when he was young, determined, and proud of himself, mature and of course lonesome! Remember the day you refused to battle for me in Russia….you looked at me and you said "no", you opposed me, the way you looked at me, I will never forget that regard, it was the same regard as your father when he left Russia with your mother….You and your father are the same ! And you have the generosity from your mother and also her beauty! You think that I have always hated your mother but it's false, I admired her, I didn't show it but your mother was a really good person! Kai, I fell so bad, I am sincere when I am saying "I am sorry", I know that you won't forgiving me, and you have your reasons…but for once I wanted to do a good thing, I wanted to be a good person like your parents ! The best gift you can do for me it's to forgive me but if you don't I will understand!_

_My last word will be I am proud to call you my little son; you are and always will be my greatest Kai Hiwatari! _

_Bye son, take care, I love you…_

_Your grandfather Voltaire"_

Kai was chocked, he couldn't believe it, his grandfather wrote to him, expressed himself and told him that he wanted to apologize after all those years of suffering, Kai hated his grandfather many years, he doesn't have the force to forgive him, it was too soon to forget….Kai started to cry, it was too hard for him….Suddenly, a voice came out:

"Kai are you okay? It was Mr. Dickinson

Kai rubbed his eyes and try to doesn't show to Mr. Dickinson he was crying then he said in a little voice:

-you know it, it was him…

-Yes, I knew it! I visited him on jail and he gave me this letter…Mr. Dickinson said

-WHAT? Are you kidding me? Kai retorted

-Kai, I saw him because he was desperate….

- I suffered during 8 years; he ruined my childhood, my life, everything….Why should I forgive him? It's easy for him to say "I am sorry"

-I know…I understand and he understands that you don't want to forgive him but think that in his words he was sincere, when I went to see him on jail, I saw an old man, a desperate man, I saw a different Voltaire and he said that every days he is thinking of you and what he did to you, he can't even forgive himself, he feels guilty! Kai take time to think….

Kai looked at Mr. Dickinson and still in little voice

I don't what to do?" And he burst in tears.

After that everybody went to the dining room for the diner, Tyson and the others were excited, they were laughing, and talking about the letters they have received, Kai was discreet and silent; he was still in shock after the letter he has received from Voltaire.

"Hahaha, all my family is in south Africa right now, they said that it's so hot but they have so much fun, you know what my grand pa did a shower with the elephants and my father saw a lion, he took a picture next to him, argggg…..I am so jealous ! And another thing, Daichi is with them! Can you believe this? Tyson said to everyone

-Are you kidding? He is not with his girlfriend who is supposed to be "the girl of his life" in Miami? Hilary asked to Tyson who was eating his spaghetti at full speed

-well…no, he broke up! Because according to him he wasn't free enough and the girl is a town girl so he said that he have nothing in common with her, and he can't live like her so he left Miami and join my father, Hero and grand pa and now he said that he misses her !

-ohh god this boy is hopeless…Hilary said in a breath

-And you Ray? Are the White Tigers are okay? Mr. Dickinson asked to Ray

-Yes they are Mr. Dickinson; they are in France, in Paris! They said that the weather is great, it's sunny and they go shopping everyday! Look Mariah sent me a post card with the Eiffel Tower and she wrote "I love Paris but I love you more"

-Ohhh….Ray that is so sweet, so romantic! I wish one day, I will go to Paris! Hilary said joyfully

- Are you kidding Ray, they White Tigers are in Paris?Because, Emily her parents and my parents are in Paris too! Hey, remember when we went to Paris a few years ago! It was so cool, I will always remember when we were in the Eiffel tower and those weird beybladers arrived! Max replied joyfully, then Ray, Tyson and Kenny laughed and Tyson added with a smile

-Yeahh, I remember god those guys were sooo ugly, they look like monsters for them it's Halloween everyday! God, do you think they have even girlfriends?

-hahaha….girlfriends like Morticia Adams or Friday Adams! Ray said in laugh

Then everybody laugh, Kai was the only one who stayed silent, he was saying any word, he didn't smiled, didn't laugh, he felt so moody for that then suddenly he felt something cold touching his left hand but nobody was seating on his left so he turned around to see who was it and he saw the little girl but she was different this time, she was wearing along white dress and she looked smart and nice…the girl looked at him then a tear was running down on her face, Kai looked at her surprised…

Hey Kai, Kai are you okay? Kaiiii! Hilary called, Kai rubbed his eyes, looked at Hilary and said

Yeah…don't worry

Hey, guy I prepared a choc cake do you want it? Ray added joyfully then Tyson jumped and yelled

Yeahhhhhhhhhh! Great idea Ray!

-Good then I will bring the cake, wait here! Ray said, then after a few minutes he came with the cake and he gave a part to everyone

-Guys I came here because I have a conference but I also I came here because there is tomorrow a beyblade competition, so my question is: do you want to participate? Mr. Dickinson said in a serious tone. Tyson jumped again and yelled:

- Of course! God, I miss it so much!

Kai was silent, he said nothing then he looked at his cake and suddenly he saw something move it on it, he took his spoon and try to cut the cake and there were maggot and blood in it ….Kai did a little scream everybody looked at him and Hilary asked worried

Kai are sure you are okay?

Kai nodded and added

Yes I am, I am just a little tired, don't worry everything is okay! Kai said with a little voice,

then suddenly he looked in front of him just behind Tyson he saw an old man, with just a white dress which was bloodstained, the old man was walking slowly, he has many injuries on his face and he seems very sick, tired and suffered then the man stopped walking and turned around slowly and then he looked at Kai, the eyes of the man shows hanger, he stared Kai then he took a big knife and cut his throat with it…..

Kai wanted to move back but instead of that his chair fell over.

Kai are-are okay? Tyson said worried

Yeah….I need, I really need to go to my room! Kai answered

Do you want I come with you?

No, that will be okay Tyson….Leave me alone! Kai added in a serious tone, and then Kai left the dining room and went in his room.

Guys, do you think Kai is okay? He seems very tired and moody! Kenny asked to the others because he was worried for him.

Hummm….maybe, he must take his time! Give him time….he has been always lonesome and like that!" Mr. Dickinson said.

After the dinner Hilary wanted to see Kai, she knocked to his door and entered, Kai was reading the big book he found.

"Hey, Kai….I thought, you were sleeping? Are you okay anyway? Hilary asked

-Humm…Yeah, it's okay!

- Great, what are you doing?

-I try to translate, Natasha's dairy but it's hard…even, with this translator! Seriously, it's hard to translate ancient Norwegian!

- What…you are trying to say that that book is Natasha dairy? But-but it's impossible! I thought girls in that time couldn't write anything!

- It's seems that Natasha is an exception! Kai said in a little voice

- I see…..and Kai, hummm….at dinner you saw something isn't it? Hilary asked to Kai after a few minutes of few silence

- Yeahhh…and it's was very weird, very, very weird!

-ohh….and what did you see?

-euhhh…it's quite disgusting, I shouldn't tell you! Now, I try to forget what I saw!

-right then…but Kai, I am sorry to change the subject like that but and I know it's not my business….but I don't think so that you are moody because you saw a creepy, weird thing ! Hilary said in a little voice, Kai looked at her surprised, he took few moments to respond her and he finally said:

- I received a letter from my grandfather!

-Ohhh….I understand now! God…he really did it! Hilary added then Kai nodded and gave the letter to Hilary who read it and she said still in little voice

-That is very, very….well; I don't know what to say! It's so surprising that he is apologizing…

-It is…I really don't know what to do….I hate him for what he did, I don't want to see him anymore but it's so hard…

-But Kai he is your only family….his blood is your blood…

-That is the problem….he is my blood and I can't do anything to change it!"

Hilary stayed with Kai until midnight, they talked and Hilary tried to make Kai laugh a bit, to try to raise him up, but for Kai only her presence in his room raise him up…Her beauty, her smell, her laugh, her personality, there is no girl like her….Kai has to admit it, he is in love, extremely in love!

Ahh, Kai in love wowww! Thanks guys for all you support and your reviews, please I work a lot on this chap, so please review!


End file.
